Under One Roof
by Blainedandyson
Summary: Kurt was happy his dad was finally settling down again and getting re-married. However this meant he was gaining a new gorgeous step-brother, a step brother named Blaine Anderson. Innapropriate!Blaine and Sassy!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

I'm still in the process of writing the epilogue of Love Wont Let You Go, but this kinda came around :P

Rated M for possible future chapters, rating may change.

Sorry how short it is, kinda just a introduction chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

When Kurt first found out his father was getting remarried he was happy for him, he truly was. Since Kurt's mother died his father, Burt, didn't date much. He had the odd girlfriend but no one stuck around for longer than a few months. So when Kurt started seeing more of his recent girlfriend, he wasn't surprised when his dad told him he was going to pop the question, and was even less surprised when she had said yes.

Kurt really did like his dad's new girlfriend, she didn't try to hard to make friends when she obviously didn't care much like the other 'flings' and she actually did share the same interests as Kurt. Such as fashion and music and she wasn't even slightly phased by the fact Kurt was gay, in fact she welcomed it and was very supportive of him and even offered advice now and then.

Kurt was wary of her at first as she was extremely beautiful, he didn't think his dad couldn't get a woman as beautiful as her, it just irked him a bit and he thought she was after his father's money or something. He soon dropped this theory after he got to know her a bit and realised she genuinely liked his father and he was glad his dad finally found someone.

Her name was Angela Anderson, she had long thick curly hair and hazel-green eyes. She had a killer fashion sense and a great figure, Kurt was glad he finally met someone who was as fabulous as him.

There was only one problem.

Angela had a son, a son who was Kurt's age. Kurt hadn't met him yet but Angela did speak about him quite a lot. From how Angela described him he seemed like the perfect boy, private schooled, straight A's, popular and can sing like a dream. Angela was obviously incredibly proud of her son but Kurt was worried, Burt and Angela already decided that her and her son (Blaine, if Kurt remembered correctly) would move in with Kurt and Burt who had recently moved into a bigger house. Kurt was worried about having to live with another boy around his age, what if he was homophobic and as soon as he met Kurt decided he no longer wanted to live with him in case he 'peeked at his junk' or 'gave him gay disease' like most of the jocks at his school believed he'd do. Kurt didn't want him and Blaine not getting along to get in the way of his father's love life.

Kurt finally met Blaine a few weeks before the wedding and it was completely by accident. He was at the Lima Bean waiting for his father and Angela; they had called him previously and told him to meet them there after school since they had some news for him. While he was waiting a slightly shorter boy with curly hair gelled down and a uniform which Kurt recognised as Dalton Academy (he had competed against them at regionals once) casually walked over to Kurt's table and sat down.

"Er can I help you?" Kurt asked, looking up from his phone (he was playing a very intense game of angry birds and he didn't like to be interrupted of course) with a confused tone.

"Just wondering what a gorgeous boy like you was doing sitting here all alone." The mystery boy answered back with a wink which made Kurt's stomach flip.

Kurt blushed and he could swear he looked a shade of deep red right about now. "I-I erm I'm waiting for my dad…"

"I see, I'm kind of relieved." The boy grinned and Kurt could look at that smile all day. Kurt mentally kicked himself, he didn't get speechless and heart eyed at boys. He was Kurt Hummel for god's sake. Kurt still found himself hanging on every word this cute mystery stranger said. "I thought you might have been waiting for some boyfriend, I was afraid I'd have to steal you away." Another wink. Kurt was beginning to think this guy had something wrong with his eye.

"Nope, no boyfriend." Kurt giggled tilting his head and fluttering his eyelashes, a bit of harmless flirting never hurt anyone right?

"Ah, that's a shame. For other guys I mean, not for me of course because now you're available," The boy reached over and started lightly stroking Kurt's fingers and Kurt quickly moved his hand back and looked around him, worried.

"Look I'm flattered but you can't just _do_ things like that." Kurt said, flustered.

"And why not?"

"This isn't exactly a homosexual acceptance café is it?" Kurt sighed. "We're in Ohio."

The boy laughed then and Kurt could listen to that sound all day, it was like music to his ears.

"If you say so-" Kurt was about to say his name when someone beat him to it.

"Kurt!" his dad called from the door, coming in with Angela smiling behind him, following.

"Mom?" The boy in front of Kurt asked in surprise and Kurt thought the air was being sucked out of his lungs as he placed the pieces.

"You're… you're Blaine?" Kurt stammered out, in awe.

"Uh yeah… shit." Blaine cursed. "I'm guessing you're Kurt?" Kurt nodded, unable to say anything else. "Hi I'm Blaine, your future step brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**

**I am blown away by the response I'm getting for this on both this and :D **

**thank you all for viewing and reviewing etc :D **

**here is a new chapter enjoy!**

**Also if anyone wants it my tumblr is blainedandyson :) (.tumblr and whatnot)**

* * *

Kurt wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole. His future step brother (who by the way was completely gorgeous, even though Kurt wasn't going to admit that he thought that any time soon) was sitting across him, casually smiling in his direction while his mother and future step father sat around the table, acting like he didn't just spend the past 10 or so minutes trying to get in Kurt's pants.

"Sorry for springing this upon you boys, it was a spur of the moment idea to get you two to meet today." Blaine's mother, Angela smiled and patted her son's hand.

"Yeah," Burt said gruffly. "We didn't expect you two to talk before we got here though, what brought that on?" Burt looked at his son who currently had a blush rising up from his neck.

"I-I.." Kurt stammered.

"I wanted to know where he got that tie from," Blaine offered, sending a sly glance in Kurt's direction.

"Y-Yeah, he asked me about it and then you came in, we didn't really talk that much."

Burt didn't look that convinced, he knew his son and he knew Kurt was hiding something from him. He decided to let it go though and smiled warmly at his fiancée. "Well it's good to see you boys will get along."

All four of them sat in the lima bean for a while after that, casually chatting and Blaine and Kurt did try to get to know each other, well Blaine was trying to talk to Kurt and Kurt would just give simple answers or no answers at all. Still feeling awkward and embarrassed from what happened before, he was going to have to live with this boy and he had already hit on him. What would have happened if Burt and Angela didn't show up then? Would any of the boys realise who the other was? Or would they have carried on flirting and maybe even more…? Kurt flushed at the thought and Blaine must have noticed because Kurt started to feel something caressing his leg gently and he jumped at the contact.

"Are you okay Kurt?" Blaine smiled, knowingly.

"I-I'm fine just thought I saw a bee or something," Kurt quickly made up, chancing a look under the table and caught a glimpse of Blaine moving his foot away from Kurt's leg. What the hell was that? Was Blaine still hitting on him? He couldn't be. Didn't he realise he'd soon be living with him?

"Blaine do you mind if we stay at the Hummel's tonight?" Angela's mother asked "We'll be living there soon enough so I thought you could use the practice."

Blaine nodded, "It's Friday so I don't see why not." Blaine smiled, "That is, if it's okay with you Mr Hummel?"

Burt laughed, "Come on kid, I've told you already. Call me Burt, we're going to be seeing each other a lot more after all and of course I don't mind, is it alright with you Kurt."

Kurt wanted to say no because of the way Blaine was looking at him, like he was a pair of designer boots on sale. But he decided not to argue against it because he was going to have to live with Blaine and Angela soon and maybe if Blaine realises this he'll calm down and not be so forward with his step brother.

"I'm fine with it." Kurt forced a smile.

"Great!" Angela clapped. "Blaine and I will go back to the house and pack some things for an overnight stay."

The Hummels said a short goodbye to the Andersons and made their way back to the house which in a few hours will have two new people staying at, something Kurt wasn't really looking forward to.

"You okay kiddo?" Burt asked his son when they arrived home. "You seemed a bit off at the Lima Bean. Did you not like Blaine or something?"

_If I didn't like him things would actually be a lot easier. _Kurt thought.

"No, Blaine's great really. I'm just a bit tired, had a long day and I had to sit through another 'I'm Rachel Berry and therefore I should get all the solo's' speech in glee club." Kurt laughed, he really wasn't making up that part.

"Oh I'm glad then it means a lot to me Kurt."

"I'm happy for you dad, I wasn't sure about your past relationships, I mean if you remember Sally." Kurt shuddered.

Burt nodded, "Yeah she was… different."

Both father and son started laughing for a good five minutes, Kurt became serious again and looked his father in the eye. "I mean it with this one though, Angela is great and Blaine seems like a nice guy as well."

Burt hugged his only son and whispered thanks before breaking away when the doorbell rang.

"That must be them." Burt smiled, "Ready kiddo?"

"Ready as ever." Kurt laughed and walked with his dad to answer the door.

The first few hours of what Kurt was calling 'Operation: See if you can deal with the step family' went by smoothly, Blaine wasn't being inappropriate and Kurt thanked his starts for this and thought maybe this could work. Kurt was worried when he first saw Blaine out of his Dalton uniform, since he looked even more gorgeous than he did earlier, he was wearing a tight black and white striped sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans.

Kurt just stood there mouth open and stared for a few minutes before he realised what he was doing and he saw Blaine raise his eyebrows and smile. Kurt blushed and shook all inappropriate thoughts out of his head and greeted his new step family, things from then went on great in Kurt's opinion he had felt _comfortable _around them.

By the time they all retired to the sitting room to watch TV, Kurt and Blaine were happily chatting about musicals and Kurt was surprised at how much he and Blaine actually had in common, although with Blaine's mother liking the same things it wasn't that uncommon.

Kurt was mid talking about his ever growing DVD collection when Burt overheard and had an idea. "Hey Kurt why don't you go show Blaine your room? You can watch a movie in there or something you don't have to sit down here with us you know."

Kurt felt his face grow hotter, _another boy in his room, no _Kurt corrected himself _a gorgeous boy in his room._ Kurt didn't want to seem suspicious so he agreed and led the way to his room because why would there be a problem showing his _future step brother_ his room?

"So here we are." Kurt said, stepping into his room after Blaine.

"Nice room," Blaine looked around and admired everything, Kurt did have good taste in décor and he wasn't lying about his DVD collection, he had every good musical and it was all alphabetised.

"Thanks," Kurt said shyly, not really looking at anything but trying to avoid eye contact with Blaine.

Blaine took a DVD off the shelf; Phantom of the Opera and passed it to Kurt.

"Wanna watch this?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Kurt answered motioning to the bed which had his laptop still on it from this morning when he was using tumblr before school. "Sorry, you don't mind sitting on the bed do you?"

"Of course not." Blaine winked, Kurt tried to convince himself it was just a twitch. He really did not need this boy to be hitting on him right now.

Both boys sat on the bed side by side, a bit too close for Kurt's liking, while Kurt put the DVD in and waited for it to load.

"I like the movie version, I know it's a bit different from the stage performance but Gerard Butler is hot." Blaine commented as the movie began playing.

"You would only like a movie because of the eye candy." Kurt shot back, and it sounded a bit more snaky than he intended.

"Is that jealously I sense Hummel?" Blaine turned his head to face Kurt. "Don't worry, you have a much nicer ass." Blaine licked his lips.

"I am NOT jealous," Kurt gasped, tearing his gaze away from Blaine's tongue. "And you can't just say things like that Blaine! We're going to be step brothers soon!"

Blaine snorted. "Yeah but for how long? You don't expect them to last do you?"

"Of course I do," Kurt was shocked, did Blaine really have that much hope in his mother?

"Well regardless if they do or not, it's not going to stop me from being attracted to you," Blaine had leaned over at this point and had said the last words right in Kurt's ear and Kurt thought he was going to pass out from the feeling of Blaine being that close to him, his breath on his neck.

Kurt moved slightly over so Blaine wasn't so close and sighed.

"Besides," Blaine started, also moving back. "Don't you think the thrill of it will be pretty hot?" Blaine looked Kurt up and down and waggled his eye brows, Kurt blushed furiously, he needed to calm himself down he couldn't keep getting flustered around this godlike boy.

"What is the matter with you?" Kurt began, angrily. "You can't actually expect anything to happen between us right? I care about my dad and I'm not going to be having sex with his girlfriend's son!" Kurt folded his arms and faced Blaine who was grinning cockily.

"Woah Kurt, who said anything about sex?" Blaine said, his voice dropping a bit lower and Kurt decided he really loved that sound, before shaking his head. _Step brother, _Kurt reminded himself.

Kurt flushed even more, this guy can't be serious.

"I-I.." Kurt stammered, unable to say anything while Blaine was staring at him with lust blown eyes.

Blaine leant closer and whispered in Kurt's ear. "So how often do you think about having sex with me Kurt?"

Kurt jumped off the bed nearly knocking his laptop straight to the ground which caused Blaine to laugh loudly. "You're unbelievable!" Kurt shouted.

"You still want me though." Blaine winked and returned to watching the movie while Kurt stood there speechless.

If Blaine acted like this when he was just staying the night, how would he act when he finally moved in?

Kurt decided against joining Blaine again and instead decided to sit at his desk and make a head start on his homework. About 5 minutes into trying to figure out this new algebra problem he turned around to look at Blaine and saw him watching the movie intently, Kurt wasn't sure but Blaine seemed to look, disappointed? Well what does he expect being that forward? For Kurt to carry on sitting that close?

For a fleeting moment Kurt considered going back over there and sitting with Blaine, that was until he noticed Blaine was looking back at him with that same cocky grin.

"Enjoying the view baby?"

Kurt grunted in frustration and turned back around to his homework, putting his head in his hands Kurt sighed, this whole 'new family' thing was going to be much harder than he expected.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**

**I'm still a little overwhelmed by the response I'm getting for this.**

**I try to update as quickly as possible but I have no set times for when I do, sorry about that I just write when inspiration hits me and I have time. **

**Anyway here is a new chapter hope you enjoy!**

**Warnings: Slight homophobic bullying (it is McKinley after all :( )**

* * *

The rest of the weekend went by without incident. Sure there was the odd inappropriate comment from Blaine when either Burt or Angela were out of earshot. (Kurt was thankful Blaine didn't act like that around those two, he didn't know if he could take the embarrassment of his future step brother hitting on him in front of an audience.) Kurt decided it was because he made sure they never had a chance to be alone for more than a few minutes the whole weekend.

When it was time for goodbyes Kurt was relieved, but also partly sad. He'd miss having Angela around even though it was just a weekend he did enjoy her company being more permanent. _Only a month or so till the wedding _he reminded himself.

He was looking forward to getting back to school on Monday, well more looking forward to the shopping trip with Mercedes and Tina which would happen after school. But he was still looking forward to seeing his girls and singing in glee, he had some ideas he wanted to run by Mr Shue, both Angela and Blaine left Monday morning before school.

* * *

"How was your weekend with the new family Kurt?" Mercedes greeted him with a hug as he arrived at his locker.

"Surprisingly well actually, it felt more normal that I thought it would," Kurt started getting things from his locker.

"So that new step brother of yours didn't try hit on you anymore then?" Mercedes laughed, for a second Kurt had forgotten he told her about Blaine over the phone the first night the Anderson's stayed and told her just how awkward it was in the Lima Bean, and every last detail about how he met Blaine and the whole scenario in the bedroom.

"No, maybe it was because I didn't stay alone with him long enough to even try." Kurt sighed and linked arms with Mercedes while he walked to class. "Maybe he'll get the hint that I'm not interested in starting a secret affair with him."

"Sure," Mercedes smiled knowingly and Kurt scowled at her while she walked into her class.

Kurt carried on walking trying to get to his classroom as quick as possible before the Neanderthals that trolled the halls got to him first.

"Hey lady boy,"

Kurt carried on walking with his head held high as Karofsky and Azimo trailed quickly behind him.

"I'm talking to you Hummel!" Karofsky shouted at Kurt's back.

Kurt spun around. "What is your problem?"

"You're my problem." Karofsky spat and then Kurt was covered in cherry slushie while both jocks high-fived and walked away laughing.

"Great." Kurt muttered as he wiped the best he could from his eyes and went back to his locker to retrieve his spare clothes.

Kurt was late for his class by fifteen minutes and the teacher was about to scold him when she saw his wet hair and crinkled clothes (from being in his locker) and shot him a sympathetic look instead and told him to take a seat.

_If the teachers know what's going on why don't they bother helping? _Kurt thought, he didn't want her sympathy he just wanted the torment to be over.

The rest of the school day went by as normal, a few taunts from the idiotic jocks and another Rachel Berry tantrum in glee club.

So when the final bell rang Kurt was more than happy and almost literally dragged Mercedes and Tina to his car.

"Oh god I need this shopping trip after the day I've had." Kurt sighed as he started his car.

Mercedes laughed but nodded in agreement. "Are you sure you don't want to go back home and change first? I mean you don't look bad but you're only wearing one layer." Tina laughed and agreed and Kurt looked down at his outfit, he was wearing just a simple pair of black skinny jeans, lace up knee high boots (which none of the slushie touched thank god) and a simple white t-shirt which fit snugly around him and you could really tell how toned his arms where.

"I'll be fine, I don't look like a complete train wreck which is more than I can say for those jocks who walk around McKinley like they own the place, I mean I'm pretty sure I saw one of them wearing yellow flannel." Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

The drive over to the mall was filled with chatter about what they're going to buy and talking about the sales that would be on, Kurt found it easy to be around Tina and Mercedes, yeah they had completely different fashion tastes but they were the nicest girls he had ever met.

All three teenagers spent a couple of hours walking around different stores until completely tired and feeling quite hungry.

"Food court?" Kurt asked carrying a few shopping bags while Tina and Mercedes walked by his sides carrying their own but less of them.

Both girls nodded in agreement and began walking towards the food court when Tina squealed.

"Oh my god look at those guys over there!" Tina pointed to a group of guys hanging (Kurt would call it loitering but whatever) by one of the stores. The boys were all dressed similar but with their own personal touch to the style, most of their clothing consisted of leather jackets and dark jeans however.

"Wow, they're hot." Mercedes commented, looking over and nodding her head in appreciation

"If you're into that just-stepped-out-of-grease look." Kurt laughed and carried on walking towards the food court.

Both girls took one last look and grabbed onto each other giggling.

"Fangirls." Kurt sighed.

The conversation while eating kept reverting back to those boys which Kurt wasn't too happy about, yeah the whole bad boy look was sexy but Kurt was more into romance.

"There was about four of them if I counted correctly, I wonder what they're like." Tina sighed dreamily.

"What about Mike?" Kurt asked, bewildered by Tina.

"There is no harm in looking, besides if I like it enough I might buy him a leather jacket," Tina said with a wink and Kurt laughed.

"Well I for one am single so I can ogle whoever I want." Mercedes added with a dramatic flick of her hair.

"You girls are crazy." Kurt muttered.

"You can't tell me they weren't hot." Mercedes said with a quizzical look.

"Okay they were but what does it even matter? They're probably a bunch of straight guys trying to pick up girls."

"Well I'm ready and waiting." Mercedes added with a laugh, effectively ending the conversation as they finished their food.

Much to Kurt's dismay, the five 'biker boys' as Mercedes and Tina shamelessly nicknamed them were standing around the exit to the mall.

"Oh great," Kurt said looking the direction of the boys.

Mercedes and Tina looked like they were about to burst into piles of hearts and glitter, Kurt laughed at the image that gave him.

He could see the boys more closely now, two of them were standing fairly close to each other and one had blonde hair while the other had dark brown, both were dressed in leather jackets but one (the blonde) had it tied around his waist and he had a black t-shirt on. There was a boy sitting down who was Asian and another boy facing him, which meant he couldn't see his face at all he just saw how the leather jacket he was wearing was hugging his shoulders tightly and the dark curls upon his head looked wild but in a good way.

Kurt's breathe hitched in his throat at the curly haired boy turned around.

"Kurt?" The boy spoke.

Mercedes and Tina both gasped and the boys across from them were looking quizzically in Kurt's direction.

"Blaine." Kurt answered, still in shock.

Kurt didn't know what possessed him to walk over at that moment but he did anyway and Blaine was smiling that same smug smile.

"I almost didn't recognise you without the hair gel and appropriate clothing." Kurt said as he stood in front of Blaine.

Blaine looked stunned at first that Kurt, or anyone for that matter was addressing him in such a way but quickly recovered, that smile returning. "There is a lot of things you don't know about me." and then he winked, of course he winked.

"Hair gel Blaine really?" Kurt heard one of the boys behind Blaine (which he completely forgot about at this point) speak up.

"Yes Jeff, got a problem?"

"No, it's just well weird." Jeff replied.

"I have to make a good impression in front of my new family." Blaine said in a mocking tone, which to Kurt sounded suspiciously like Angela.

"Oh so this is the step brother you've been talking about all day." Another boy said (which Kurt found out was called Nick)

"You're right he does have a great ass."

"Wes you're straight." Jeff said raising his eyebrows at Wes.

"Doesn't mean I don't know a great ass when I see one." Wes winked.

"As much as I'm loving this family reunion." Mercedes loudly said over the chattering of the boys and Kurt turned in shock, forgetting they even followed him here. "This is your step brother Kurt?"

"Uh yeah, this is Blaine, Blaine this is Mercedes and Tina."

Blaine nodded in their direction before looking back at Kurt, looking him up and down before saying. "Wait weren't you wearing something different when you left this morning?"

Kurt was taken aback by the question and went to come up with a lie before Tina beat him to it.

"He got slushied by some jocks."

"Slushied?" Blaine raised his eye brow quizzically.

"Yeah it's nothing, they just throw slushies at people they deem _uncool_ and since I'm in glee and gay I'm _uncool_." Kurt couldn't be sure but what that anger that he saw flash in Blaine's eyes? He couldn't care could he? From what he's seen so far Blaine only wanted to get into his pants.

Before Blaine could say anything Kurt was saying goodbye to him and his friends saying something about homework and walking out of the mall with a complaining Mercedes and a sulking Tina.

"What the hell was that about Kurt?" Mercedes asked as she got into the car, after Kurt looked at with a confused expression Mercedes filled in the blanks. "Why did you have to bolt out of there? And why didn't you tell me your step brother is incredibly hot?" Kurt blushed. "Oh my god you like him don't you?" Silence. "Kurt he's going to be your step brother you can't like him!" Tina added.

"I don't like him! Yes he's attractive but he's a douche and I wanted to get out of there because of that okay?" Kurt shouted, hysterical now. He didn't like Blaine, Blaine was a pompous ass who thought with his dick and wears leather jackets and it incredibly attractive… _No _Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head of course he didn't like him. He _couldn't. _But something in Blaine's eyes showed there was something much more to him than he was letting on, Kurt didn't know if he wanted to find out or stay far away as possible.

When Kurt got home and was surprised to find Angela there sitting on the couch watching the TV.

"Hey Angela, where's dad?" Kurt asked scanning the room and realising his father wasn't there.

"Oh he's just gone to the shop, some client needed a quick repair or something." Angela smiled and Kurt saw this as an excellent opportunity to ask more about Blaine.

He ran upstairs to put his shopping away and was relieved to see that Angela hadn't left yet, he was worried because he took a bit of time re-organising his scarves.

He sat down next to her and they both watched TV in comfortable silence until Kurt casually spoke up. "So uh, I saw Blaine today." Angela nodded, still smiling but it seemed a little more forced this time. "He looked a bit … uh different."

"Oh you mean the jacket and all that 'bad boy' look and attitude he has going on? Yeah I think he's going through a phase." Angela waved her hand, like she was trying to wave the 'phase' away. "It's why I tell him to look presentable when he comes here or goes out somewhere special, I know the whole 'bad boy' look wont last." Angela smiled again, Kurt didn't realise just how much she did that, it was unnerving in a way.

"Oh." that explains it then, Blaine was just going through a 'phase' but the way Angela spoke about it made it seem there was something else, something she was leaving unsaid.

"I'm going up to my room, I have some homework to do." Kurt said goodbye and closed himself in his room.

He needed to stop thinking about Blaine, even if he did have some other layer to him other than the whole douche thing, Kurt couldn't let himself fall. Even if he's attractive _and _gay, he's going to be related to him soon so nothing could ever happen.

However that still didn't stop his dreams that night from being about untamed curly hair, needy kisses and leather.

* * *

Reviews? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**2 chapters in one day and I'm still writing :O I probably will wait to post the next one for a few days ;) **

**Enjoy and review! :D **

**Warning: Uh light smut? I guess you could call it that I'm not sure D: and dirty dirty things from Blaine's mouth, yeah that guy has NO filter.**

* * *

Kurt woke up sweating with a disgusting feeling in his boxers that morning, he grimaced as he stood in his bathroom and stripped his clothes off before stepping into the shower.

"Oh great a wet dream about Anderson, wouldn't he just love to know that," Kurt muttered to himself as he stood there and let the hot spray fall all over him. His thoughts sub consciously drifted off to the dream he had last night, much to his dismay. He liked it at first, the feverish kissing, the biting, being pushed up a wall and then dragged onto a bed. He has had dreams like this before but usually it's with Taylor Lautner in a dewy meadow with less bruising, but he still enjoyed it none the less. It wasn't till he woke up from the dream that he realised who the curly hair and the piercing hazel eyes belonged to, his mind wandered to the feeling of the leather against his skin and warm breathe on his neck.

Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts when he realised he had been slowly touching himself for the past few minutes, he abruptly stopped and groaned in frustration.

"Seriously Kurt? Again?" Kurt rested his head against the shower wall. He was not going to give in, one dream that he couldn't necessarily control was enough; he wasn't going to actually consciously masturbate to images of Blaine Anderson.

Kurt heard the familiar sounds of his phone going off in the other room, it was only a text so he didn't have to rush but he was curious to who was texting him at this time of morning, it was only 6am when he first woke up after all.

Kurt quickly got dressed and after putting his clothes _and _sheets in the wash he let himself check his phone.

_1 new text from unknown number._

"Huh, weird." Kurt said and swiped across the text to open it.

**From unknown number**

_Hey sexy what u wearin? ;) xoxox_

"Great." Kurt scoffed. "Someone has obviously got the wrong number." He tapped out a quick reply along the lines of 'I think you have the wrong number' and locked his phone and forgot about it quickly.

It wasn't until his phone vibrated while he was eating breakfast that he even remembered it happened.

**From unknown number**

_So this isn't Kurt?_

Kurt studied the text for a moment, thinking of a reply. It was probably just one of the Neanderthals from school playing a trick.

**To unknown number **

_Look, I don't know how you got my number but this really isn't funny so just quit while you're ahead. Don't you torment me enough in school? _

**From Loser Jock** (Kurt cleverly named the contact after the last text.)

_Well I don't go to ur school kurt but If I did we'd totally be getting it on in the library ;) xoxox_

Kurt caught himself blushing and he didn't even know why, this was just some creep. Kurt tried to think of who he knew who was a creepy forward asshole and then it was like in the cartoon's when a light bulb magically came up above your head.

**To Asshole**

_Blaine? _

**From Asshole**

_Oh kurt I love it when you say my name_

**To Blaine Anderson (**Kurt decided he'd use his actual name just in case Burt ever needed his number)

_How on earth did you even get my number? _

Kurt waited a few minutes for a reply and when it didn't come he angrily shoved his phone in his pocket and started heading to school.

Lunch time rolled around fast and Kurt was content with sitting in the lunch room talking to Mercedes and Rachel (She was actually really nice once you got to know her) and eating his homemade lunch (he wasn't going anywhere _near _what that school classes as 'food') Kurt felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to check.

_Incoming call from Blaine Anderson. _

"Ugh," Kurt groaned, he hadn't received a text all day, why was Blaine calling him suddenly? He decided to ignore it and when he called again Mercedes gave him a look that meant she was annoyed and he better answer that damn phone before she kills him.

"I'll be right back." Kurt walked into the hall and warily answered the phone.

"What?"

"Wow Hummel, great manners you have there!" Blaine's silky smooth voice came through the speaker and Kurt could easily say his voice sounded like the voice version of sex, if that was even possible.

"Says you, the person who text me asking me what I'm wearing at 6am in the morning." Kurt sassed back, not falling for anything Blaine was going to say.

"Would you prefer it to have been later than 6am? When you were more awake and able to sext back?" Kurt heard Blaine giggling and Kurt let himself enjoy the sound before quickly shutting it out.

"Is there any reason you called me?" Kurt retorted.

"Do you want the real reason or the fake reason?"

"Which one wont make me want to _kill_ you?"

"Here's the deal, I'll just tell you both and you decide which is which. Okay so reason one is I felt bored and since I didn't text back this morning, because I hate texting I decided to call instead."

Blaine paused and Kurt knew he wanted a response before he carried on.

"And the second reason?"

"And the second reason is I wanted to hear the sounds of you breathing and making little noises so I can store them in my wank bank for later." Blaine burst out laughing then and Kurt could swear he could sense him wink at the end of that sentence. Kurt really didn't know which one was the real answer. It was Blaine after all.

"I hate you."

"Hate sex is much better."

Kurt's thoughts drifted to his dream last night, he guessed you could probably class that as 'hate sex' it was full of feverish kisses and biting and…

"Kurt? Kurt are you okay? Oh my god you're imagining us have hate sex right now aren't you!" Blaine laughed and Kurt flushed.

"No!" Kurt screamed and a few remaining students who hadn't gotten to the lunch room yet stared at him and Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper. "Seriously what is your problem?"

"My problem is that you're not on your back right now or bent over or maybe on your knee-"

"OH MY GOD STOP IT." Kurt did shout this time and effectively hung up flinging his phone in his bag. Not even caring if Blaine called back or texted him or anything. He stormed back into the dining room and sat forcefully on the chair and clonked his head on the table, gaining a shocked squeal from Rachel, which was completely unnecessary.

"Kurt are you okay?" Rachel sounded genuinely worried, but Kurt suspected she was just practicing her dramatic acting skills.

"Just peachy." Kurt mumbled into the table.

"I'm guessing that was Blaine?" Mercedes asked casually, like nothing was weird about this situation.

"Blaine? Whose Blaine?" Rachel's devastated-at-Kurt's-pain voice was replaced by a genuine curiosity. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend Kurt!" Rachel said loudly, gaining a few curious glances.

Kurt's head shot up. "He is not my boyfriend! He's my dad's fiancée's son, aka my future step brother."

"His future _gorgeous _step brother." Mercedes added with a giggle which was cut short by Kurt's death glare.

"Oh my god Kurt! A forbidden love! Like Romeo and Juliet!" Rachel dramatically rested her chin in her hands and sighed dreamily.

"Remind me why I hang out with you again?" Kurt asked, "It is not 'forbidden love' or anything like that, he's a pompous douche bag and I'll soon have to live with him. End of story."

Rachel pouted obviously prepared for some epic love story. Kurt tried to imagine things if Blaine wasn't Angela's son, if instead of Burt coming in and telling him Blaine was his future step son Blaine was just another guy Kurt met in the Lima Bean. Would they be dating now? Is Blaine even interested in a relationship? Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head, there is no point thinking about that. Him and Blaine could never be a 'thing'.

The rest of the week rolled by uneventful, Blaine kept texting him inappropriate things and chat up lines that made Kurt laugh more than swoon or drop his pants. Once Blaine had texted 'Roses are red violets are blue, I'm looking at your ass can I touch it too' Kurt laughed at that for the next hour and still giggled when thinking about it.

Friday rolled around quicker than Kurt wanted, he knew from earlier on in the week that Blaine was staying for the weekend, Angela was going to visit her sister and Burt offered to let Blaine stay since he didn't really like going to Michigan. This meant that Friday after school Kurt and Blaine would be alone for most of the night because Burt was taking the late shift.

Kurt was straightening up his hair when Mercedes came running over.

"Kurt there is a huge sale on at the mall, you coming?"

"I wish I could Cedes," Kurt sighed. "But Coach Sue has ordered an emergency cheerio practice."

Mercedes studied Kurt finally taking in the uniform.

"Oh yeah wondered why you were wearing that, you usually on wear it on days of practice."

"Fashion is important to me, even Sue can respect that." Kurt laughed.

"Okay well catch you later Kurt!" Mercedes waved and Kurt said goodbye.

The emergency cheerio practice was a joke, Sue just ordered around everyone more than normal it was completely pointless, just another way for Sue to 'feel alive'. He felt sore everywhere after and couldn't wait to get home and slip into the shower.

Kurt's plans were cut short however when he pulled up in his driveway and saw Blaine's car. Crap. He had forgotten Blaine was staying and his dad would have left by now to go to work. He had hoped Blaine was in the guest room so he could slip past him without him noticing he was a cheerleader; he really did not need THAT right now.

Luck wasn't on his side today though.

"Hi Ku-" Blaine stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of Kurt, Kurt watched as Blaine slowly raked his eyes over his body and licked his lips. "Damn Hummel, you're a cheerleader?"

"No I was just practicing trick or treating." Kurt retorted and sauntered past a gob smacked Blaine.

"You know I don't really mind you being all sassy with me, you shake your ass more when you walk." Blaine commented following Kurt into the kitchen.

Kurt poured himself a glass of water, placed it on the counter and turned around ready to make a witty comeback but he came face to face with Blaine, their lips only inches apart. Kurt could feel Blaine's breathe on his lips, he could smell it, (It smelt like coffee and cinnamon) he could almost _taste it._ Kurt was about to move away but he couldn't bring himself to move.

Blaine sensed his hesitation and took full advantage, grabbing Kurt's waist, swiftly turning him around and pinning him to the wall. Blaine inched closer to Kurt's lips, his eyes fluttering shut as he closed the gap between them.

* * *

**So Kurt's a cheerleader? damn Blaine must be a lucky guy :P **

**So they kissed! :O (or did they? muhahaha) find out next chapter which I might keep from you for a while :P **

**reviews keep me going :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**

**Woo new long chapter! Thank you for all the alerts/reviews/favorites etc :) you guys make my day :D **

**Sorry if there is any mistakes, I am really ill and distracted by bulges in gold pants *cough* chris colfer *cough* **

**Anywho, my tumblr is blainedandyson if anyone wants to come and chat about my fic or last nights episode or anything :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Warnings: Erm idk smut? I guess it's kinda light but I thought I'd put a warning anyway. **

* * *

Or so he _tried._

If they had been in that position a fraction of a second longer and Kurt hadn't pushed Blaine away then they'd be kissing right now.

"What the fuck!" Blaine cursed as he fell back into the table. "What is your fucking problem Hummel!"

"Me? What's my problem? What's yours!" Kurt shouted back, just as angry. "When will you get it into your head that we're going to be-"

"Step brothers." Blaine finished for him. "You sound like a broken fucking record."

"Well it's necessary to get it into your damn head." Kurt spat.

"I don't know if you've noticed Kurt, but are parents aren't even married yet."

Kurt looked confused at what Blaine was trying to say but then finally realised.

"So I'd just be some quick fuck to you?" Kurt shouted, getting angrier by the second. "Then when our parents are married we live together and act like nothing happened?"

Blaine stayed silent, playing with a leather bracelet on his wrist.

"I don't want that Blaine." Kurt whispered in a broken voice and Blaine finally looked at him, Blaine noticed that Kurt was on the verge of tears.

"Then what do you want?" Blaine asked, feeling brave.

"I want a relationship, I don't want you to just fuck me out of your system." Kurt wiped a stray tear falling down his cheek, he hated this. Falling apart in front of Blaine. "But that can't happen." Kurt said more clearly now.

Blaine was silent for a few minutes before walking away. Kurt sighed he hoped he had got through to Blaine. Kurt saw Blaine stop before he reached the door way and turn around.

"Kurt, if things were different…" Blaine started and Kurt noticed he sounded slightly… shy? "And we had met in the Lima Bean that day and it turned out our parents weren't actually getting married, would you have been my boyfriend?"

Kurt was taken aback by the question, not really sure how to answer it. "Well, the whole 'bad boy' attitude and the forwardness would have probably gotten old fast, I like romance and things like that." Blaine nodded and turned to walk away again. "But yes, I probably would have." Blaine's shoulders shook and Kurt wasn't sure if he was laughing or crying.

Blaine ran upstairs before Kurt could say anymore and slammed the door, Kurt just stood there in shock. What was he so angry about? Did he actually want to be with Kurt and not just sleep with him? It seemed unlikely but he wouldn't have reacted that way if he didn't. Well Kurt wasn't about to go and talk to him, from the noise level upstairs he could tell he wanted to be alone, loud heavy metal was being played.

Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine had eaten or not so when it came time to make dinner he knew he had to go and ask, the music was still playing and Kurt was unsure how he'd even get his attention. He walked up to the guest room door, the noise was at a deafening level right now and Kurt wasn't sure how Blaine could even stand it, it must be even louder inside.

He didn't bother knocking, he knew he would be able to hear him anyway so he just opened the door (the guest room didn't have a lock on it, they decided against it because it was mostly Kurt's little cousins who stayed in there.)

Kurt pushed open the door slowly so Blaine could be aware of his presence but by the looks of things Blaine had no idea of his surroundings.

Blaine was laying on his bed shirtless and slowly stroking his dick, his head was thrown back in pleasure and Kurt couldn't stop staring, it wasn't until a moan escaped out of his lips that Kurt realised he was still standing there watching, like some creep. Kurt gasped, shouted sorry, got out of there and leant against the wall in the hall, trying not to think of what he just saw and willing his erection down. It was then that Blaine noticed he was there and Kurt could hear the words 'Shit, fuck' and then the music turned off.

Blaine slowly walked out the guest room (shirt back on, Kurt noticed) and no dick to be seen anywhere. Kurt was prepared for some witty remark along the lines of 'Like what you see' but instead Blaine just mumbled 'Sorry' and walked to the bathroom.

Kurt almost forgot while he was up here but then remembered it was to ask if Blaine wanted dinner. So he stood in the same place waiting for Blaine to return.

Blaine returned about 10 minutes later with wet curls and just in a towel, obviously he just had taken a quick shower and Kurt blushed at the thought of what Blaine would have been doing in that shower since he just had interrupted him in his room.

Blaine saw Kurt still standing there and gave him a look that said _you're still here?_ Kurt found it hard to get his words out especially when his eyes were following a droplet of water that had escaped from Blaine's dark hair and was now trailing down his toned chest, Kurt looked back up to Blaine's face and saw his eyes had gone darker, Kurt could swear it was lust that was swirling in his eyes.

"I-I just wanted to know if you have eaten." Kurt stumbled over his words, not being able to look away from Blaine's eyes. "I mean I was going to make dinner and-"

"Yeah sure, whatever is best for you." Blaine cut in and then he broke the eye contact and walked past Kurt into the guest room.

Kurt tried to make dinner as best as possible but kept getting distracted by thoughts of Blaine, he knew that the relationship between them had shifted slightly in the past day, first with the argument then with seeing Blaine masturbate. Kurt sighed and went to call Blaine for dinner, relieved that there was no music on so he could knock.

"Blaine, dinner's ready."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Kurt smiled at the domesticity of what happened and went back into the kitchen to start eating his dinner, he let his mind wander to a future where he and Blaine were married, he was shook out of those thoughts however when Blaine came into view. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight grey t-shirt, his hair wasn't gelled much but it was still slightly tamed but the curls were noticeable. Kurt was rendered speechless yet again that day. He had already changed out of his cheerio's outfit and showered shortly after the whole exchange between him and Blaine when he nearly kissed him. He was now wearing a powder blue button down shirt with the first few buttons undone so his undershirt was on show and skin tight jeans.

"This is great Kurt, thanks." Blaine said with a mouthful of food and Kurt laughed.

"Well maybe you should chew it then if it's so nice." Kurt said playfully and Blaine genuinely smiled. "You should do that more often."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Smile, and not the creepy _let's go to bed _smile either."

"I think it's creepy how you know the differences between my smiles." Blaine smirked.

Kurt laughed lightly and didn't say anything more. The silence was awkward for a while and Blaine must have sensed it because he brought up something both boys were avoiding.

"So, sorry about the whole you seeing me jacking off."

Kurt choked slightly on his food at the suddenness of that statement.

"Uh.. It's okay sorry for walking in on you." Kurt blushed furiously.

"How long were you standing there?" Blaine asked casually, like he was asking about the weather or something.

"I-uh," Kurt stuttered. "Not long I kinda just walked in and saw and then ran back out."

"Uh-huh," Blaine looked unconvinced. "Sure you weren't enjoying the show?" Blaine winked.

"You're unbelievable," Kurt scowled.

"You should see me in bed."

"No thank you."

"You sure? I mean you looked pretty into me after I stepped out the shower, I thought you were going to jump on me and lick the water straight off my chest," Blaine smirked looking directly at Kurt. "Not that I would have minded."

Kurt blushed and stood up abruptly taking his empty plate with him. He couldn't believe Blaine, after all that had happened he still was trying to sleep with him?

Blaine followed him into the kitchen carrying his own empty plate and helped Kurt clean up.

"Why are you like this?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up at him with confused eyes.

"Like what?"

"Well for starters why do you always act perverted around me?" Blaine laughed and was about to say something before Kurt interrupted. "But then you have these moments where it seems like you're an entirely different person, a person I could actually like."

Blaine tensed up at Kurt's words. "You don't know me Kurt, stop acting like you do."

"That's the problem here!" Kurt shouted facing Blaine. "I don't know you, you don't let me know you. When it feels like I might be getting some insight into the world of Blaine Anderson you shut me out, you put up this bravado, this wall and I have no idea how to get through to you."

"Well done you have it all figured out!" Blaine smiled sarcastically. "I'm this lost little boy who uses dirty jokes to cover my insecurity!" Blaine mock gasped. "You're so smart Kurt." He laughed and mock bowed to Kurt.

"You know what," Blaine continued. "You want me to stop hitting on you? Fine. All you had to do was ask, you didn't need to start analysing me." And with that he walked out leaving a speechless Kurt standing there confused.

Blaine was hiding something, there was actually pain in his eyes at Kurt's accusation. Blaine was true to his word though he didn't hit on Kurt anymore, in fact he hardly even spoke to him. With two weeks till Angela's and Burt's wedding Kurt was too busy planning and finding the perfect outfits and packing his stuff to even consider worrying about it, he had plenty of time to make up with Blaine though. They'd be living together soon after all.

They decided to move into the new house a few days before the wedding, Kurt said it might be too stressful for his dad but they had insisted on getting settled, which will cause less stress.

The wedding went by without a hitch, there were cries and laughs in the right places and Kurt even danced with his father. Everyone was smiling and happy, well, everyone except Blaine. Kurt briefly wondered what his problem was, wasn't he happy for his mother? It seemed the closer the wedding got the even more upset Blaine was.

Angela and Burt had gone on honeymoon for a whole week, leaving Blaine and Kurt alone in their new house. Something Kurt was not looking forward to, not because of the flirtation, no, Blaine had stopped that. But because of the silent treatment he was getting.

"Home sweet home." Kurt mused as he walked into the house with Blaine.

Blaine just grunted and removed his suit jacket.

"So it finally happened huh, we're step brothers." Kurt said, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, whatever." Blaine threw himself on the couch with his feet up and turned on the TV.

"You have to start talking to me one day you know, we're living together now." Kurt pushed his feet down and sat next to him, removing his own jacket and tie.

"Yeah I know I'm sorry," Kurt was shocked, did Blaine just apologise? "It's just this isn't the first time I've had a new house and a new family."

Kurt wasn't surprised to hear this he knew Angela had married a few other times in the past.

"And while this one seems secure enough," Blaine continued, eyed never leaving the television screen. "Who knows how long it will last."

It was happening again, Blaine was giving Kurt a further insight into his mind.

"So I'm guessing you don't like it then?" Kurt said and Blaine looked up at him finally. "All the moving around?"

"More like being dragged around." Blaine tutted. "Like I really ever have a choice." Blaine looked back at the TV. "It's always 'Oh Blaine I've met this wonderful new man' then she'd tell me they're getting married and we're moving in then 6 months down the line we're staying at some shitty motel till we find somewhere more suitable and then the process repeats." Blaine sighed.

"You've never told anyone this before have you?"

"Told them what?"

"How you feel, about all this." Kurt put his hand on Blaine's shoulder who didn't protest.

"Not really. I mean who would even listen? Who cares what some stupid sixteen year old says." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "I am sorry about how I've treated you, I didn't really see a problem with all the flirting because I didn't… well I don't think anything will last." Blaine looked down. "I mean your dads a great guy and all but my mom…" Blaine sighed. "Ugh forget I said anything."

Kurt wanted to know but really didn't want to push Blaine anymore, he spoke to him this much and Kurt was grateful. Kurt just nodded and said, "You know if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here." Kurt took Blaine's hand. "Not just as a step-brother but as a friend too."

Blaine smiled then, one of his genuine smiles that Kurt just loved. "Thanks Kurt." That smile was replaced by the same cocky grin he always puts on and leaned close to Kurt. "You know we do have the house to ourselves for a week, I wonder what _things_ we'll get up too." Blaine waggled his eyebrows.

Kurt grunted in frustration and let go of Blaine's hand. "Welcome back Blaine."

"It's good to be back." Blaine grinned.

"I can't win with you can I?" Kurt laughed.

"Hey just because we're living together now doesn't mean I'm going to make it easy for you." Blaine leant closer to Kurt so their lips were almost touching. "I still think this whole forbidden affair thing would be hot." Blaine finished with a sultry voice.

Kurt snorted then and started fully laughing, Blaine sat back blinking, dazed and confused.

"Oh god I'm sorry it's just it sounded like you're from a really bad porno movie," Kurt snorted again.

Blaine threw a couch cushion at Kurt's head. "Laugh it up Hummel, it wont be so funny when I have you on your knees."

"Okay Romeo, I think you've had a long day and need to sleep." Kurt said, throwing the cushion back but Blaine dodged it.

"Uh-uh Hummel you're not getting away with it that easy." Blaine said, eyes darkening before he jumped on Kurt and started tickling him.

"Blaine wha- oh my god stop what are you doi-" Kurt said between laughs and trying to push Blaine off of him.

Blaine pinned Kurt's arms down to stop him from pushing him away and Kurt blushed at the closeness. Blaine's nose was almost touching Kurt's and that smirk that he always had on was playing on his lips.

"Not so talkative now huh, Kurt?" Blaine whispered.

Kurt didn't say anything he just stared into Blaine's eyes and then down to his lips, he didn't know why he did he just blamed it on reflex or something, yeah reflex. It was also a reflex that Kurt was starting to slowly move his head forward, subconsciously wanting to know what Blaine tasted like.

Blaine's eyes went wide as he realised what Kurt was doing and slowly inched in to meet Kurt's lips.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong._

"Ugh." Blaine groaned as he sat up to answer his phone. Kurt took this time to dart out the room mentally kicking himself for even considering kissing Blaine.

"What are you even DOING." Kurt shouted to himself while looking in his bathroom mirror. "Blaine is now your step brother and you're thinking about kissing him?" Kurt sighed. "When will I ever catch a break."

Kurt had always fell for the wrong person, first Finn Hudson; straight. Then Sam Evans; straight. Now Blaine Anderson; gay, but his step brother. He had only been his step brother for a few hours in fact and already he was trying to kiss him.

_Maybe it wont be so bad,_ Kurt thought _What if no one finds out? _Kurt shook the thoughts out of his head, he shouldn't be thinking like that.

However he wasn't so sure the next time something like that happened that he'd be able to stop himself. He saw a new side to Blaine today, one that he actually liked. It was obvious Blaine was hiding behind a wall, it was fair that he was being dragged from his new families. Kurt wondered if Blaine even knew what it was like to have somewhere to call home.

Kurt didn't want to think about this anymore so he took a quick shower and curled up in his new bed in his new bedroom, in his new house which he shared with his new step brother, his new gorgeous step brother which he was slowly falling in love with.

* * *

**Poor Blaine! :( at least he apologized for being an asshat ;)**

**so what should Kurt do? should he forget about Blaine and just be friends and try to move on? or should he act on his feelings? **

**What do you think of Angela? is she really as nice as she makes out to be? Will her and Burt make it?**

**Reviews make me happpppy :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

**Thanks for the response to this fic! you all make my life seriously.**

**Okay this chapter was hard to write because I didn't know if I should go there yet but then i realised I do have to and I don't wanna drag certain parts out to long because that's annoying and not really a plot and now I'm babbling because I'm nervous**

**-sigh- **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's the one I'm most worried about getting reviews for because if you hate it I'll cry xD **

**anywho, I'll carry on this at the end because of spoilers heh**

**I don't own anything but a dirty mind**

* * *

Kurt woke up at seven am sharp (Saturday is still not an excuse for laziness) and for a minute forgot where he was, he figured that this would happen for a while. He was just getting used to his new house after all.

As Kurt predicted it wasn't until past 10 that Blaine finally dragged himself downstairs for breakfast, by this time Kurt had already showered, went through his vigorous skincare routine, ate and gotten dressed in one of his favourite outfits (everyday is an excuse for fashion) and was now sitting in the kitchen flicking through the new issue of Vogue.

Kurt had to admit though, seeing Blaine with messy hair and his bed clothing (sweatpants and a tank top of course) was worth the wait, even though seeing Blaine after what had _almost _happened yesterday was a bit unnerving.

"Morning!" Kurt chirped looking up as Blaine started to make himself breakfast.

"How can you be so alive at this time in the morning?" Blaine asked drowsily.

"Blaine it's nearly afternoon." Kurt chuckled and started flicking through the magazine again.

Blaine just grunted in response and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So, any plans for today?" Kurt asked casually, trying to seem nonchalant.

"Not really, I'll probably just hang out here all day and annoy you," Blaine said with a wink.

How can someone be flirtatious when not a few seconds ago they were complaining about being happy in the morning?

"Well sorry to disappoint Blaine," Kurt made a point to look up at the other boy as he said his name. "But unlike you, I do have plans." Kurt smiled.

"Uh, okay then," Blaine mock saluted and sat down to eat his cereal.

The next few minutes were silent, except for Blaine's chewing and the flick of the magazine pages.

"So, how did you sleep?" Blaine started, "I mean it felt a bit weird for me because of the new place."

"Same, I forgot where I was when I woke up."

Blaine laughed and added, "I'm sure you would have remembered straight away if you woke up next to me."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and scowled. "That is not going to happen."

"If you say so." Blaine grinned and washed his dish up. "I'm going to go take a shower, feel free to join me at any time."

"In your dreams!" Kurt shouted after him as Blaine ascended the stairs.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Blaine shouted back and Kurt blushed.

It wasn't until Kurt had finished his magazine and was texting Mercedes to tell her he was on his way to her house that Blaine finally came down from his shower. He was dressed in baggy jeans, a white top that was ripped a bit at the bottom and a black leather jacket, his curls were slightly styled but still noticeable. Kurt had to catch his breathe, Blaine looked hot.

"Close your mouth Hummel," Blaine said, breaking Kurt out of his trance, making Kurt realise he had been staring. "Unless you want to put it somewhere else."

"Shut up," Kurt mumbled.

Kurt turned around to get his jacket off the hook near the front door and wasn't expecting Blaine to be right in front of him when he turned back around. "You're cute when you blush you know," Blaine purred as he got closer to Kurt, the smell of leather taking over Kurt's senses.

The insistent ringing of Kurt's phone gave him the much needed excuse to move away before he did something stupid.

"Hello?" Kurt answered and he thought he heard Blaine sigh before he sat down on the couch to watch the TV.

"Hey boy, I'm really sorry but we have to cancel today." Kurt's best friend Mercedes said.

Kurt sighed, "That's fine, any reason why?"

"My parents decided to make a last minute arrangement for me and my brother to go stay with my grandparents."

"Oh okay, well have fun."

"I hope I didn't ruin your day too much Kurt."

"Nah, I can make other plans, don't worry enjoy yourself."

"I will, love you Kurt."

"Love you too."

Kurt hung up and started taking his jacket off.

"Boyfriend cancel on you?" Kurt heard Blaine say over the sound of the TV, Kurt could swear Blaine sounded, jealous?

"No, Mercedes had some last minute plan changes."

"So you don't have a boyfriend then?" Blaine's eyes lit up.

Kurt decided not to answer and he made his way to his room, intent on finding something else to do with his Saturday. Spending it with Blaine didn't seem like such a good idea.

After a number of different calls to his friends from Glee club it was evident that he wasn't going anywhere today, he debated on just going to the mall himself but didn't want to risk running into any jocks while being on his own, they were more likely to target then. Instead Kurt had decided on staying in his room as long as possible. He managed exactly one hour of random internet browsing and re-arranging his closet before he gave in and walked downstairs. The living area was empty and was the rest of the downstairs area so Kurt figured Blaine was either in his room or had finally decided to go out.

Kurt sat on the couch and started watching a re-run of friends before his phone started ringing.

"Hey Dad," Kurt answered, turning down the volume of the TV.

"Hey kiddo, how is everything?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, of course his dad would check up on him when he could be spending an amazing time in Hawaii with his new wife.

"Fine dad, how is everything with you? Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah it's great, Angela says hi."

"Hi Angela," Kurt smiled, it did seem like his dad was having a great time, he could hear music and laughter in the background. He was glad his dad was finally happy.

"How is Blaine?" Burt asked, snapping Kurt out of his thoughts.

"He's er- fine." Kurt answered, not really sure since he didn't even know where Blaine was.

"That's good, I was just calling to check up anyway, I'll see you in a few days, Love you son."

"I love you too dad, enjoy yourselves."

The phone hung up and Kurt sighed, content as he reached for the remote and was surprised when another hand went for it as well.

"Oh my god don't sneak up like that ever again!" Kurt shrieked and Blaine laughed.

Blaine sat next to Kurt and laughed, "Sorry you were on the phone so I didn't bother saying anything to alert you of my presence."

"Oh right, that was my dad he was just checking up, himself and Angela seem to be having a really good time."

"I bet." Blaine snorted.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," Blaine smiled and Kurt gave up trying to ask further.

Blaine turned the TV over and Kurt snatched the remote back. "Hey I was watching that!" Kurt turned the channel back to what he was watching before.

Blaine held his hands up in surrender and Kurt laughed.

"Sorry I just really love friends."

"I can tell." Blaine grinned and Kurt had to force himself to look away, that smile was absolutely beautiful.

The rest of the day was actually, much to Kurt's surprise, normal. Other than the odd dirty remark from Blaine, Kurt actually really enjoyed hanging out with him, the only problem however, was the more time Kurt spend around the _real _Blaine, the harder Kurt fell for him.

It was around ten pm and Kurt and Blaine had both decided to sit on Blaine's bed and watch a DVD on the TV he had in there, (Kurt had the choice between a room with space for a big TV or a room with a giant closet space, so naturally Kurt chose the latter.) They were lounging side by side at the top of the bed with a bowl of popcorn on Blaine's side.

They were half way through the movie (Twilight, Blaine agreed just so he could make fun) when Blaine decided to have a little 'fun'.

"Pass the popcorn," Kurt asked, eyes still on the movie.

"Nope," Blaine said and Kurt finally tore his eyes away.

"Why?" Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine, trying to figure out his plan.

"Get it yourself." Blaine winked.

Kurt sighed in frustration, so that's what Blaine wanted. In order for Kurt to get the popcorn he'd have to lean over Blaine since it was on his side, which meant a lot of their bodies would touch. Sure he could get up and walk around to get it but who knows what Blaine would do if he got up. Kurt decided to play along, he really did want the popcorn after all. It wasn't to do with the thought of being extremely close to Blaine, not at all.

"Fine," Kurt grumbled and Blaine looked shocked like he was surprised Kurt would even consider it.

Kurt leaned over and grabbed the bowl of popcorn touching as little of Blaine's body as he could, he tried to ignore the feeling of Blaine's breath on his neck or his stubble lightly grazing it as he moved back. Kurt made a little victory noise and placed the bowl of popcorn between both of them, so he wouldn't have to do that again. Kurt felt Blaine shift next to him and looked over, the other boy's face was literally inches away from his own and he felt his breath catch in his throat. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked in a broken whisper.

"Something I've wanted to do since I first saw you." and with that Blaine finally kissed him.

Kurt's head was spinning and at first he didn't react, he didn't know how to. His mind was just full of the taste of popcorn and coke and Blaine's lips on his. _Blaine was kissing him. _Kurt did eventually react and when he kissed back Blaine moaned in response, surprised once again by Kurt Hummel. Kurt opened his mouth a little bit to let Blaine's tongue in and gasped at the feeling of Blaine slowly licking his tongue and the root of his mouth, he brought his hand to the back of Blaine's head and laced his fingers through the curls, Blaine lightly bit Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt moaned before breaking the kiss apart.

Kurt first noticed Blaine's lips, slightly plumper and redder than before. Then he noticed his hair was sticking up a bit where Kurt had laced his fingers, finally he noticed Blaine's lust filled eyes and he felt his stomach swoop. He must have looked a sight himself if how he was feeling was any indication, he just had his first kiss and it was amazing.

Realisation of what he just did hit him and he muttered, "Oh my god what just happened." Kurt put his hand to his mouth. "Why did you kiss me!"

Blaine looked hurt at first obviously thinking that Kurt didn't regret it but then slipped back into his cocky personality, putting up that wall again, "Well Kurt, you seemed pretty eager to kiss me back."

"You're right…" Kurt said, more to himself. "But Blaine we're step brothers we can't do this! I'm pretty sure it's illegal if not it's extremely frowned upon!" Kurt was hysterical at this point and Blaine just sat there calmly.

"Yeah because why add to the things people look down on us for, I mean us being gay is enough right?" Blaine said sarcastically, and Kurt frowned. "Who cares Kurt? You can't look at me and say you didn't enjoy that."

Kurt tried to say he didn't he really did, but when those hazel eyes looked into his full of trust and longing he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. "I did enjoy it." Kurt looked down, feeling miserable.

"Exactly," Blaine looked relieved, did he actually think Kurt didn't like him? "As for the 'step brothers' part we're not blood related, so it's not even that bad besides, you might not believe it but I honestly don't see your dad and my mom making it past a few months." Blaine shrugged.

"But what if they do? What if they live happily ever after? I want to see my dad happy Blaine, more than I want happiness for myself."

"Then we run away and live on a farm or something." Blaine joked and Kurt started laughing.

"You're impossible." Kurt said after he calmed down a bit.

"I can't answer any of your questions Kurt," Blaine said seriously, "I don't know what will happen, I'm not going to force anything on you Kurt, tell me now you don't want anything to do with me in that way and I'll back off, I promise. Just before you make your decision just know I've never felt this way about anyone before in my life, you're special Kurt. Even if we just become friends that will be enough for me."

Kurt mulled it over for a few minutes in his head, no one had ever made him feel the way Blaine did. He was happy when he was with Blaine, well if he let himself be happy.

"If we're going to do this - whatever this is -" Kurt motioned between him and Blaine, "then no one finds out, it will be between us only."

Blaine looked like a puppy who had just been given a new toy he hugged Kurt tight and kissed his hair before pulling away and holding his hands in his. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. But you have to promise me something?"

"Anything babe."

"Honestly? Pet names?" Kurt raised his brow.

"You don't like it?" Blaine smiled innocently.

"Ask me in a few days."

Blaine laughed and Kurt continued. "Anyway, promise me you'll open up more? I'm not saying pour out your life story but let me in-" Blaine raised his eyebrows and Kurt looked at him sternly. "-Not everything is sexual Blaine. I mean it though, I want you to talk to me."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and looked at him sincerely, "I promise Kurt."

Kurt smiled and responded with a quick peck to Blaine's lips, which then quickly turned into a heated make out session for an hour before Kurt kicked Blaine out to his own room when Blaine tried to undo Kurt's jeans for the 2nd time that night.

Once Blaine had left Kurt to go to his own room, Kurt had started doing an embarrassing happy dance before laying on his bed and excitedly kicking his feet. He was smitten - with his step brother - but it was a start at least and still a great feeling.

Things were becoming much better for Kurt Hummel, if only he could get rid of the sense of guilt that was forming in his mind.

* * *

***phew***

**now that's out of the way**

**I don't wanna give things too much away but if you're worried about Angela and Burt being together forever and what not and Klaine having to be step brothers, that will all sort it self out and not in the way you're thinking ;) idk if I'm being cryptic or anything but heyyy. **

**if you're grossed out by the idea of step brothers getting in on then like I doubt you'll wanna read from now on because there is a fair bit to go before I resolve things like stated a minute ago. **

**anyway, reviews are welcome like klaine kisses! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Not much to say except thank you for the response! **

**Warnings: Lighttt smut**

* * *

Sunday was the last whole day Kurt and Blaine had alone, they both had school tomorrow and Burt and Angela were to be back Friday evening so both boys decided to stay at home and make the most of the last day, which was also the first full day of their 'relationship' (details on what they were exactly were a little foggy and Kurt wasn't going to bring it up and complicate things further) they spent the day lazing around the house cuddling, making out and _attempting _to watch movies.

Blaine was even more nervous when he woke up on Monday morning, he was starting McKinley after all (it seemed best for everyone involved since Dalton was a bit too far to be travelling to from where they lived every morning.) Blaine, at first was not looking forward to the prospect of going to a school like McKinley where he knew he wouldn't be accepted for his sexuality, he was out and proud of course but he didn't know if he'd stand being called any names or worse, seeing _Kurt _get bullied. However because of that main factor, Kurt, Blaine wasn't feeling that bad about going anymore.

"Morning beautiful," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt on the cheek. Kurt smiled at the domesticity of it. He was standing there making breakfast (a healthy breakfast, Blaine's suggestion of bacon and syrup drowned pancakes were obviously ignored) for him and Blaine while Blaine stood there with his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt was going to miss this when his dad and Angela came back.

"Morning to you too," Kurt replied with a smile and a kiss to Blaine's lips, which Blaine returned feverishly before Kurt scolded him and said something about 'being late for school if they slipped into one of their make-out sessions. Blaine laughed and had to agree, Kurt had a point after all, they did tend to _lose _track of time when they were exploring each others mouths.

They ate breakfast with idle chatter about what the day ahead and Kurt was chattering on about glee club when he noticed Blaine had just been staring at him for the past few minutes with the silliest grin on his face. "What?" Kurt said, stopping mid rant about Rachel Berry's wardrobe.

"Nothing," Blaine said, still smiling. "It's just… you."

"What about me," Kurt teased with an innocent smile that made Blaine's stomach swoop.

"You're just perfect that's all," Blaine blushed and looked back down at his breakfast which meant he didn't notice the giant smile forming on Kurt's face.

"Thank you," Kurt said so sincerely Blaine had to look up, "you're not so bad yourself," Kurt finished with Blaine's signature wink, Blaine laughed and shoved Kurt's shoulder playfully.

The boys quickly finished up their breakfast and made their way out, Kurt had to check his appearance in the full length mirror in the hall before he left. He nodded approvingly, he was wearing a fitted white button down with a dark navy waistcoat and black skinny jeans with his signature lace up knee high boots, he could see Blaine nodding approvingly as well as he checked him out. Blaine didn't look bad either in a pair of dark jeans, boots (not as high or stylish as Kurt's but still nice) and his leather jacket thrown over a printed AC/DC t-shirt.

"You ready?" Blaine asked, holding the door open for Kurt.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Kurt replied grabbing his keys.

The drive to school was pleasant, Kurt decided to drive because - well - he knew where McKinley was and if he was honest he had a better car. Music was softly playing in the background (Kurt's choice of music of course) and they were happily chatting and singing along when appropriate.

"So what's the deal then?" Blaine asked as they pulled up in the parking lot.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked parking the car and looking over at Blaine.

"Do people know we're step brothers or-"

"Uh yeah, well my friends do so I guess the whole school will know by now," Kurt laughed he loved his friends and glee club but they were a bunch of gossips, not that he wasn't guilty of that himself from time to time.

"Ah so no kissing you then," Blaine said looking out the window at a bunch of jocks throwing some kid with an afro - well more like _jewfro _- into a dumpster.

"Definitely no kissing me," Kurt sighed, "Blaine we talked about this."

"Yeah I know, just checking," Blaine smiled over at Kurt and then proceeded to get out the car looking at his surroundings, "So this is McKinley."

"In all it's glory," Kurt said coming up behind Blaine, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Blaine said with his best Kurt impression and Kurt smacked his shoulder.

"You're impossible," Kurt huffed as he walked towards to entrance, spotting his friends.

"That's how you like me," Blaine began, quickly following Kurt, "Well that and on your be-"

"Mercedes!" Kurt called before Blaine could finish his sentence. Mercedes waved Kurt over and pulled him into a hug, "How was the wedding boy?" Mercedes asked linking arms with him as he said hello to Tina, Mike and Artie.

"Oh it was fine," Kurt said with a wave of his hand. "I did plan it after all." Kurt laughed and then remembered Blaine was behind him, he turned around to see Blaine standing there looking at his boot awkwardly.

"Oh shoot I almost forgot, some of you have already met him before but this is Blaine," Kurt motioned at the teenager who just nodded in the glee kid's direction. "My step brother." Kurt finished once he saw Artie and Mike looking confused.

After introductions were done Kurt said goodbye to his friends and went on his way to show Blaine where to get his class schedule and gave him a short tour.

"If you need anything just come and find me," Kurt said skimming over Blaine's schedule. "You have English now with Mrs Rogers and that's in that room over there," Kurt pointed in the general direction of Blaine's class. "She's a nice woman, you just have to speak a bit louder since she's going deaf - oh!" Kurt exclaimed. "We have Maths and French together at least oh and Gym of course."

Blaine was just nodding along while looking around him, he looked on edge but Kurt just dismissed that as first day nerves.

"Well we don't have any classes together till after lunch, so I'll see you at lunch?"

Blaine nodded again and put his things in his new locker (which to Kurt's joy was right next to his) "See ya later Kurt,"

Kurt waved goodbye and before he knew it the curly haired boy was gone. Kurt missed him, it was silly since he was in the same school and he'd seem him in a few hours but he missed him already.

Kurt made his way over to his History class (really, first thing on a Monday? School was trying to kill him) with Tina (the only person he was friends with in there) and sat down in his sadly, assigned seat. Meaning he had to sit next to Brett, who smelt homeless.

Halfway through the class when Kurt was going to fall asleep or kill Brett for his stupid comments, no the teacher is _not _a robot sent to destroy us, he received a text. Knowing no one would care at this point if he checked it, the teacher was almost dozing off herself at her desk, he opened his phone and was surprised to see one from Blaine.

_This class blows and nt the gud kind either. - B _

**Obviously if your spelling is anything to go by, you should be concentrating more it is English after all ;) - Kurt**

Kurt smiled and placed his phone on his lap instead of putting it away, he knew he'd get a text back and the teacher was actually asleep now.

_Ur so funny kurt im dying from laughter I txt like this because fuck you that's y - B_

Kurt giggled, he loved teasing Blaine.

**Okay Blaine. Anyway, this class is so boring that even my teacher has fallen asleep, I doubt you could beat that. **

_How about I make things a little bit more interesting then? ;)_

Kurt gasped, he was intrigued but could guess what Blaine was about to do and didn't think it was such a good idea.

**Or how about you stop texting me and concentrate in class? **

_Hm, well I would much rather be tasting ur mouth and neck but ok if u insist baby_

Kurt decided not to reply he was getting a little hot as it is and who knows what Blaine would say if he replied. He decided to talk to him about it at lunch and tell him how much sexting is inappropriate, even if part of him really wanted to do it.

Blaine didn't text again and by the time lunch rolled by Kurt had almost forgot all about it, Kurt was sitting at the table of fellow glee clubbers when he saw Blaine walk by throwing an apple up in the air he waved him over but Blaine just shook his head in response and walked back out of the cafeteria.

"What's his problem?" Finn asked, Kurt was right all of the glee club (and majority of the school) knew that Kurt's new step brother had just transferred.

"He probably just doesn't want to be seen with us glee losers," Artie chipped in. "Hey Kurt is it true he got kicked out of Dalton for setting fire to the homeroom?"

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked.

"No I heard it was because he pushed a teacher down the stairs," Mike added.

"Rumours? Already? He's only been here one day!" Kurt wasn't surprised really.

"Well with the way he looks and all," Tina contributed, "It's not surprising, he's all dark and mysterious."

"And hot," Santana added and Kurt gave her a look. "What? Bad boys totally get me going," she finished with a look over to Puck who winked at her.

"This is getting gross," Kurt stood up, "If you'll excuse me I have a step brother to question."

Kurt finally found Blaine hanging out by some stairs in the parking lot.

"Any reason you ignored my existence?" Blaine must not have expected Kurt to follow him because he jumped at the words.

"Shit Kurt you scared me," Blaine said standing up to face the chestnut haired boy. "I didn't ignore you, I just didn't want to be sitting around everyone." Blaine shrugged.

"Because we're losers," Kurt scoffed.

"No, I never said that did I?" Blaine asked and Kurt was the one shrugging now. "I just don't get along with people like that so easily, not anymore anyway. I'd rather keep myself to myself."

"Is that why there are rumours spreading around about you?" Kurt asked accusingly. "Like you setting fire to things and pushing faculty members down flights of stairs?"

Blaine laughed until he saw Kurt was serious and he quickly sobered up. "Wait you think I spread those?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Kurt I didn't!" Blaine looked sincere and Kurt's posture softened.

"Okay I believe you, just next time give me a heads up when you're going to ignore me," Kurt said, looking hurt.

"Babe," Blaine took a step forward and reached out to grab Kurt before he realised where he was and dropped his hand. "I'm sorry if you felt like that, I'll make it up to you later." Blaine placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder after looking around to make sure no one was there. "I promise." Kurt smiled then, and made sure he'd hold Blaine to it.

The rest of the day went by quickly, to Kurt's surprise Blaine didn't try to hit on him in public or trying anything with him in class - which he was seated next to him for. The drive home was tense with hungry looks and unsaid things.

As soon as Kurt stepped into the house Blaine was on him in a second, kissing him hungrily. Kurt lightly pushed him and laughed. "At least let me lock the door first." Blaine sighed and pouted and Kurt was sure that was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Kurt locked the door and Blaine dragged him up the stairs to his room, kissing him along the way.

"Missed you- so much," Blaine said between kisses and Kurt replied by kissing him back just as feverishly. They ended up on Blaine's bed tangled up in each other and just enjoying the feel of each other's mouths and bodies pressed up against each other, this is how is had been. They'd kiss until they needed to 'cool off' Kurt making sure Blaine understood his 'no travelling south of the equator rule'.

This time it was different though, more desperate like the whole spending the day without being able to glance at each other without arousing suspicion was catching up to them. Blaine's hand was lightly caressing a patch of skin that was uncovered from his shirt rising up and Kurt didn't protest, nor did he protest when that same hand started travelling up his shirt stroking his skin as it went along. Kurt gasped as Blaine's calloused fingers went over a hardened nipple and he could feel Blaine smirking into the kiss.

"This okay?" Blaine asked and Kurt would have made fun of Blaine for being so nice when usually he's not but Blaine was slowly kissing down his jaw and lightly biting on his neck.

"Yeah that's fine, more than fine actually," Kurt said in a breathy voice and Blaine was shocked at how turned on Kurt sounded.

Blaine carried on gently sucking and kissing Kurt's neck and jaw and Kurt let a moan escape before he could stop himself and Blaine stilled. "Fuck Kurt, you sound so hot baby." Blaine groaned and Kurt saw that his eyes were dark. Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and smashed his mouth into his, the kiss was hot and needy and all teeth and tongues. Kurt felt something hard press against his thigh and he froze.

"Shit sorry." Blaine muttered as he moved away.

"No, it's fine it just shocked me that's all." Kurt chewed his lip nervously, something that really shouldn't be turning Blaine on further but that mixed with the innocence of it all and - oh god - Blaine was holding back from just ripping Kurt's clothes off.

"I'm just not ready yet for, you know…" Kurt said shyly.

"I get it babe, I'm not fully ready for that either I mean, I've fooled around before but never gone the full way."

Kurt blushed, Blaine was still a virgin? That was unexpected. "How far have you gone?"

Blaine was taken back by the question, "Uh- hand jobs mainly, and you know." Blaine tried to do a gesture with his hands where he rubbed two fingers together and Kurt burst out laughing.

"Okay I think I get it." Kurt said pushing Blaine's hands down.

"That doesn't freak you out does it?" Blaine asked genuinely worried.

"No, I mean I'm glad you've told me before we did anything, I hope the fact I haven't done anything doesn't freak you out." Kurt took a deep breath. "I mean, you were even my first kiss…" Kurt looked down feeling slightly ashamed.

Blaine stared at Kurt, he never told him he was his first kiss, Blaine felt kind of bad now. "Sorry, I didn't know."

Kurt's head shot up. "No - no I don't regret it or anything!" Kurt took Blaine's face into his hands. "Honestly Blaine I'm glad it was with you." He then connected their lips together again.

The next few days were spent in similar fashion, they'd wake up go to school come home and make-out till they had to make dinner then make-out some more go to bed and repeat the process. The knew things were going to change once Burt and Angela came back but they were willing to make it work, if it meant sneaking around then so be it.

* * *

**Really did not know how to end this chapter but hey hope it wasn't too bad**

**next up: Burt and Angela return woooop**

**I mean noooo**

**how will Blaine and Kurt act? will they stop the relationship? let's hope not D:**

**btw to clear up confusion that warning last time about if people feel grossed out isn't my opinion at all, I've just had one or two PM's about worried readers not wanting them to be together while they're related by married idk thought I'd warn them that they will be **

**because this is stepbrother!klaine ;)**

**anyway, hope you enjoyed this and I have no idea when I'll next update so there is that, exams are coming up so I have to study :( **

**Reviews are very much welcome! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN**

**I know I said I had no idea when this would be uploaded, but I've been writing it on and off all day today. Yay for bank holiday's that I forgot about (so no college yay) so in between studying I wrote this chapter. My longest chapter to date and the hardest to write (no pun intended) but I actually do not know when the next one will be up, it could be tomorrow it could be next week D: **

**I'm really sorry if it sucks, I tried D: I've never wrote anything like this before so _yeah_ there is that. **

**Hope you enjoy it none the less. Also sorry for any mistakes my whole fic is unbeta'd and I mostly write when I'm tired :( idk I get creative then.**

**as always I am blainedandyson on tumblr so get over there if you wanna talk about this fic and how much you hate it ;P**

**Warnings: SMUT (I know I know what am I doing I can't write smut *hides*)**

* * *

"Hey kiddo, miss me?" Burt asked Kurt as he walked into the new house for the first time since the wedding. Kurt nodded and embraced both him and Angela and Blaine stayed silent, still sitting on the couch where not 5 minutes ago he had his tongue down Kurt's throat. "I see you boys didn't make any mess," Burt laughed. "Guess that means we can go away more often huh Ange?" Burt winked at his wife and Kurt giggle, eyes lighting up at the prospect of being alone with Blaine in the near future.

"Hi baby," Angela hugged her son, who still didn't get up. "How is your new school?"

"Fine," Blaine mumbled obviously not happy with the intrusion of his and Kurt's private time, he looked over to Kurt who gave him a worried look, he didn't want Burt and Angela catching on at all. "I mean, it's no Dalton but it's good, Kurt's there so it's not like I don't know anyone." Blaine put on a fake, dapper smile and stood up to hug his mom and Burt. "Did you guys have fun?"

"Oh yes it was wonderful," Angela rattled on about her honeymoon with the odd comment from Burt and the odd squeal from Kurt when she spoke about the romantic things, Blaine sat there bewildered at Kurt, how could he sit there and be so enthusiastic about something that's stopping them being together? Blaine realised though that it must be because Kurt had a relationship with his dad that Blaine had never had with anyone since he never had the opportunity. Blaine started to get depressed over the thoughts that he never really had a father so seeing Kurt and Burt be so happy together really got to him, he excused himself to his room claiming he had a lot of homework and didn't once spare a look at Kurt, knowing that his eyes would give away everything and he really wasn't in the mood to talk about it all right now.

Blaine's father had died when he was 4 years old in a car accident, Blaine didn't really remember him at all and all I had left of his memory was an old picture which he kept in his box, his 'special' box which was one of the only things in his life that stayed constant. Clothes would be thrown out as he went through another 'phase' as him mom calls it, belongings left behind in each move so Blaine didn't really have anything to hold onto except for the box. It contained the picture of his father, his mother's wedding ring from the marriage to his dad, his first ever guitar pick and some old photo's from when he was younger. He cherished that box and only he was ever allowed to look in it, which he did often in times like these.

Blaine quickly stored the box away in his bottom draw when he heard a knock and a timid 'Blaine'.

"Come in," Blaine called, straightening up his posture to not give away that he had been almost crying a minute ago.

"Hey, you okay?" Kurt asked, walking slowly into the room taking in Blaine's appearance, he looked rough.

"M'fine," Blaine mumbled unable to look Kurt in the eye.

Kurt decided not to push any further, when Blaine was ready he'd talk. It was always the way with him and Kurt knew it. So instead he just sat next to him and hugged him and Blaine finally caved letting himself cry in the arms of the only person who has really _cared. _

"Blaine?" Kurt asked pulling away from the hug - worried - but still holding Blaine.

"I'm sorry, it's just seeing you with your dad," Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I never had that, even in the other three relationships my mom was in the men never paid attention to me and when they did it was just to impress my mom. When she wasn't around it was like I didn't exist."

Kurt remained silent waiting for Blaine to finish before he said anything, knowing it was rare for Blaine to even open up. "I've never had anything like that you know? I've never even had anything like this," Blaine motioned in between them. "No one to talk to, no one to listen."

"What about your mom?" Kurt asked, Angela seemed like a nice person surely she would be there for her child.

Blaine laughed bitterly, "All she ever cared about was finding her true love, didn't once care about how I'd feeling moving to different houses all the time, not once did she care about any of that. She'd just fall for guys so easily - ever since my dad died - it's like she's trying to fill this hole, this emptiness. I don't blame her of course, I mean I could have done the same you know, used those men as substitutes for my father but I didn't. I became my own person, something she doesn't know how to do." Blaine paused before looking up at Kurt sincerely. "That's why I don't think this will last, yeah my mom loves your dad right now, I don't doubt that for one second. But I know her Kurt, it wont be enough for her she'll leave again, searching for something she'll never find… searching for my dad." Blaine sighed. "And once again I'll get dragged along with it never fully finding happiness because she wont let go."

Kurt was speechless he felt incredibly bad for Blaine but he knew that's not what he needed right now, he didn't need pity he didn't need someone to feel sorry for him, he just needed someone to be there for him and make him happy and Kurt was determined to be that person.

"I wont let that happen Blaine," Kurt said in barely there voice, he was on the verge of tears himself. "If your mom does leave I wont let her drag you around again, that isn't fair on you. Her leaving isn't fair on my dad either but we'll see how things go, if signs point to her leaving I'll talk to my dad, but you have to make sure you tell me if you think it will happen again okay?" Blaine nodded. "But I promise Blaine you wont lose me, I wont be leaving ever." Kurt hugged Blaine again and Blaine let himself melt into the hug, for once feeling like he could be happy, for once feeling like he belonged somewhere. He belonged here, in Kurt's arms.

8888

"Blaine we can't they're only across the hall," Kurt argued as Blaine had him pressed against the door and was slowly kissing his neck.

"So? They wont hear if you be quite baby," Blaine murmured into his skin.

Kurt shuddered and pushed Blaine towards his bed, Blaine's legs hit the bed and he fell backwards, pulling Kurt down on top of him. "Blai-" Blaine silenced him with another searing kiss and Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, Kurt kissed down Blaine's jaw and started undoing his shirt buttons without realising it and the next thing he knew he was kissing down Blaine's bare chest.

"Fuck Kurt," Blaine cursed as Kurt mouthed at his nipple. "What happened to taking it slow?" He asked slightly teasing but still concerned.

Kurt stopped and looked up at Blaine and raised his eye brow. "Are you really complaining?"

"N-no" Blaine stuttered, Kurt loved this. He loved making Blaine who was usually so full of himself come apart.

Blaine sat up and let Kurt take his shirt off fully and Blaine pulled at the hem of Kurt's t-shirt looking at him for confirmation, who nodded, before he pulled it over his head. Both boys gasped as they drank in the sight of each other shirtless for the first time.

"You're beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered as he slowly traced the lines of Kurt's upper body.

"So are you," Kurt said, meaning every word before slowly placing himself on top of Blaine, shuddering at the skin on skin contact. "You feel so good baby," Kurt kissed Blaine deeply and both boys moaned. Blaine involuntarily bucked his hips up not realising he was perfectly aligned with Kurt's and moaned at the friction. Kurt stilled and Blaine instantly felt guilty, "Shit Kurt I'm sorry-"

"No," Kurt cut him off. "Do it again."

Blaine's eyes went wide and he experimentally moved his hips up again, this time it was Kurt who moaned. "Shit that feels good," Kurt gasped moving his hips down again, harder this time and Blaine gasped. Kurt then started moving his hips down at a steady pace against Blaine's crotch, "Blaine…please" Kurt quietly moaned as he rocked against him. Blaine expertly flipped them over so he was lying on top of Kurt and started thrusting down faster, rocking into Kurt as he felt that familiar warm feeling building up inside him, from the noises Kurt was making he was sure he was feeling the same as well.

"Shit Kurt I'm close," Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck which sent shivers down his spine, still continuously rocking into him.

"Me too Blaine, oh my god!" Kurt moaned as another wave of pleasure shot through him.

"Come for me baby," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear.

"Fuck!" Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's shoulders as he came with a shout, Blaine quickly followed saying a string of obscenities mixed with Kurt's name as he came down from his orgasm.

Both boys just lied there for a minute, unable to move after the high they just experienced together. "Oh my god," Kurt whispered, finally breaking the silence.

"I know right," Blaine chuckled.

"That was…"

"Unfuckingbelievable," Blaine finished for him and Kurt laughed.

"Yeah but now if you don't mind I feel gross so I need to have a shower and I'm guessing you do to," Kurt lightly pushed at Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine swooped down for a final kiss before moving off Kurt and collecting his shirt. "Want me to join?" Blaine winked, that fucking wink again making Kurt threaten to get hard for the second time today.

"No," Kurt said sternly, well he tried to, but his smile that crept up gave him away.

"One day," Blaine smiled, shrugging on his shirt and leaving the room but not before he blew Kurt a kiss.

Kurt giggled and made the way to his shower.

88888

School on Monday came by too quickly and it didn't make it any better that the week was going to be especially hard for Kurt Hummel. Last week had been a week off from Cheerleading practise since Sue had refused to leave her house, undergoing some hunger strike because of budget cuts or something. Which meant they had to make up for that weeks worth of missing practise this week, which meant he had to wear his cheerio outfit every day. This wouldn't usually be a problem but things were different now since Blaine couldn't seem to keep his eyes (or hands for that matter) off Kurt.

Kurt still drove Blaine to school, he told his dad it was to save gas and time, but really it was so they could spend that extra 20 or so minutes that it took to get there.

"Blaine seriously you need to stop staring at me," Kurt huffed while he got into the car.

"Can you blame me? You're a _cheerleader _Kurt, a damn cheerleader," Blaine went around to his side not before sneaking a glance at Kurt's ass, which looked _fantastic_ in those pants he could only imagine how it would look during a routine or pressing down on his-

"Blaine! Are you even listening to me?" Blaine faced a angry looking Kurt and sunk into his seat.

"Erm, sorry babe," Blaine did look embarrassed and Kurt softened his features.

"No I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap it's just I really don't want this to be ruined," Kurt sighed concentrating on the road. "I mean Santana has already told me to 'get some' in glee club because she found out we were living together." Kurt scoffed.

"I'll try keep the glances to a minimum," Blaine looked over at Kurt with a smirk. "As long as you promise to give me a -" He paused and put his hand on Kurt's thigh, making him jump at the contact. "- _Private _performance later," he finished with a wink and a squeeze of Kurt's thigh.

Kurt blushed all the way down to his neck and cleared his throat, "We'll urm- see, I guess I don't know," Kurt babbled and Blaine just laughed relishing in the fact he did that to Kurt, made him so flustered with a few words.

"Kurt Hummel!" Rachel Berry shouted while storming towards him in the hall gaining a few weird looks in the process.

Kurt sighed and shut his locker, "Yes Rachel?"

"Oh nothing, just practicing my acting of course," Rachel looked at Kurt like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Hi Blaine," Rachel said looking behind Kurt and… blushing? Rachel Berry had a crush on his step brother, Kurt found that _highly _amusing.

"Uh hi…" Blaine wasn't used to being greeted by anyone other than Kurt at McKinley.

Rachel just stood there smiling dumbly at Blaine, twirling her hair and batting her eyelashes. "Uh I'm gunna go… see ya Kurt." Blaine nodded in Rachel's direction, "Bye Kurt's friend."

As soon as Blaine was out of ear shot Kurt spun around and faced Rachel, "What was that?"

"What?" Rachel asked innocently and Kurt wanted to smack that look right off her face.

"You were just flirting with my step brother," Kurt said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So?" Rachel looked disinterested that Kurt had a problem with it. "He's cute."

"And you're with Finn," Kurt countered, trying to make it sound like he was trying to tell Rachel not to cheat rather than 'stay away from my hot step brother/boyfriend. Where they boyfriends? Kurt hadn't dared ask.

"Not anymore, we broke up," Rachel pouted.

Kurt was about to say something else but the bell rung and Rachel skipped off telling Kurt she'd see him in glee club. Kurt stood there dumbstruck he didn't know if Blaine was out about his sexuality but he hoped he was - Rachel Berry would stop at nothing if how she chased after Finn was any clue to how she handled relationships. Kurt didn't really worry, after all Blaine wasn't interested.

Since Kurt couldn't give up Glee club he had to practise in his lunch breaks along with Santana and Brittany who were also Glee club members. Practise was uneventful and he half expected Blaine to show up at some point and ogle him, part of him was relieved when he didn't but part of him was also disappointed.

"So guys, I have a great idea for a set list," Mr Shue rattled on but was interrupted when Tina and Mercedes made a noise between a gasp and a shriek and pointed towards the doors. Kurt looked over and was just as surprised, there leaning in the doorway of the choir room was none other than Blaine Anderson.

"Hey this is glee right?" Blaine said uncertain.

"Uh yeah," Mr Shue looked confused, "Are you here to join?" Blaine nodded, "Well wanna show us what you got?" Blaine shrugged and walked into the room "Whenever you're ready."

Blaine opened his mouth to sing and Kurt thought his heart had stopped beating because _damn _this boy was good.

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexyCome on sugar let me knowIf you really need me just reach out and touch meCome on honey tell me so, tell me so baby _

Blaine looked directly at Kurt for most of the song and Kurt would have killed him if he didn't enjoy the performance so much because _obvious_ much Blaine?

_His heart's beating like a drum'cause at last he's got this boy homeRelax baby, now we are all alone _

Oh he changed the lyrics to match his sexuality, Kurt looked over to Rachel who seemed oblivious to Blaine basically outing himself and was sighing and blushing at all the right times. Did she actually _think _he was singing it to _her? _

_If you want my body_

Blaine finished the song with a look over at Kurt and a smirk, luckily unnoticed by the glee club. Rachel started clapping widely which was followed by the rest of the glee club who while still clapping were kind of in a daze to do it enthusiastically.

"Welcome to glee club Blaine!" Mr Shue said a bit too enthusiastically.

8888

"Bla-" Kurt was cut off with a kiss as soon as he walked in the house.

"God I've wanted to do that all damn day," Blaine murmured into Kurt's skin, peppering light kisses down his face as he did.

Kurt giggled and pushed him away, knowing the house was empty but not wanting to risk anything. In the kitchen there was a note on the fridge and Kurt read it aloud.

"Kurt, I'm picking Ange up straight after her shifts over at Breadsticks and taking her out to dinner so don't wait up. You and Blaine can order pizza, love dad," the note had some money attached to it and Kurt smiled, things were turning out good today.

"Well that's unfortunate," Blaine laughed coming up behind Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, slowly kissing his neck. Kurt let himself melt into the touch, knowing no one will walk in on them. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed him slowly.

"So what you wanna do?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine replied by picking Kurt up and wrapping his legs around his waist with ease, taking him to his bedroom.

As soon as they got there Blaine placed Kurt on his bed and started slowly kissing him taking his time, they had no real reason to rush after all. "God I have no idea why this uniform does things to me so much, especially when I see a bunch of girls in it all day." Blaine sighed kissing Kurt again.

"Maybe you have some weird fetish," Kurt teased, he began to laugh but that was cut short as Blaine put his hand up Kurt's shirt. "Oh."

"Mhmm, thought that might shut you up," Blaine grinned as he began trailing up Kurt's body.

Kurt sat up and began taking his shirt off and Blaine laughed. "Eeager today aren't we?"

"Shut up and take your shirt off," Kurt commanded and Blaine nearly came right then.

Blaine ungracefully took his shirt of and Kurt laughed at how flustered he made him. As soon as it was off Kurt pulled him down and kissed him feverishly, biting on his lip which made Blaine arch and thrust his hips into Kurt's crotch.

"Fuck," Blaine cursed and Kurt crashed their hips together again.

"Blaine, please-"

"What baby?" Blaine asked while thrusting into the beautiful boy underneath him.

"Touch me." Kurt moaned.

Blaine had to stop his movements to make sure he heard right and his downstairs brain wasn't making anything up. "Please Blaine, touch me."

"You sure?" Blaine asked, hands travelling further down. Kurt just nodded and moaned and Blaine's hand landed on his crotch and started palming him through his cheerleading pants. Kurt was arching off the bed and making all sorts of noises that were driving Blaine crazy. "Blaine," Kurt moaned and Blaine understood what he wanted. He pulled Kurt's pants off till he was only in his tight black boxers.

"Shit Kurt," Blaine said looking him over. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Blaine…"

Blaine understood and pulled down his boxers so Kurt was there in front of him, naked and perfect. Blaine had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of Kurt's cock, it wasn't as thick as his but it was longer and Blaine just wanted to taste it but he thought that might be a bit too far so dealt with touching for now.

Blaine licked his palm to get some form of lubricant and Kurt's eyes went wide as Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's erection, "Shit!" Kurt cursed as Blaine started slowly pumping. "Kiss me Blaine." Kurt asked and Blaine did just that.

Blaine continued stroking him as he slowly came undone, changing his pace and angle to get it just right. He knew he finally did when Kurt's breath was quickening and he was shouting Blaine's name and swearing before he finally came, spilling over Blaine's fist as he stroked him through his orgasm.

Kurt didn't say anything for a while just lied there with his eyes closed and Blaine thought no one ever looked more beautiful that Kurt did at that moment. Blaine wiped his hand with a tissue and Kurt finally opened his eyes, reaching for Blaine.

"I wanna…" Kurt was looking at Blaine's crotch and Blaine went red.

"I uh… kinda already… _did." _Blaine said awkwardly and Kurt looked confused before realisation hit him.

"Really?" Kurt looked shocked. He wasn't making fun of Blaine he just didn't see why.

"Yeah you looked really hot Kurt, no, you _are_ really hot." Blaine stated, smirking.

Kurt blushed and let Blaine go and clean up. When he returned Kurt was dressed in some old jeans and a t-shirt and Blaine smiled at how gorgeous he looked.

"Come here," Kurt patted the bed next to him.

Blaine did as Kurt asked and lied next to him on the bed, Kurt turned around and cuddled into Blaine's chest.

"You make me really happy you know," Kurt muttered into Blaine's chest and Blaine chuckled.

"I'm glad." Blaine kissed the top of his head. "You make me really happy too Kurt."

It wasn't exactly what they really wanted to say, which was _I think I'm falling in love with you_ but it was enough for them. They had plenty of time to say those words later on.

At least they hoped.

* * *

**Reviews? (i'm mostly scared for these reviews because now is the time you tell me to stop writing xD)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! Managed to write a new chapter since all my classes were cancelled! **

**What did you think of the prom episode? omg Blaine's hair is the cutest ever, he looked like a lionnnn. **

**Anyway, here is a new chapter! woo! Thanks for the reviews and everything for the last one, I'm still in shock at the response of this. **

**I'm glad you didn't think my smut writing was too terrible :P**

**There is a time gap ( a few months forward ) so I hope you're not too confused, it was necessarily. **

**Warnings: Not much, angst? slight smut? do i even need a warning for smut anymore?**

* * *

With only 14 days till Christmas Kurt was beginning to feel the pressure of finding a perfect gift for Blaine, they had been together for a few months now (whatever they were, they still hadn't discussed whether they were boyfriends or not, it would just complicate things) and it was their first Christmas together as a family and as more. Kurt decided to get Blaine two presents, one that he could give to him in front of their parents and a special one that he'd give him when it was just the two of them.

Winter break was also coming up in a few days and Kurt was excited, he'd be able to spend more time with Blaine alone since his father would be taking Angela out to random Christmas parties from friends he and Angela had suddenly made since his dad became quite the socialite. The coming of winter break also meant the New Directions Christmas party which was hosted by Rachel in her parent's basement. Kurt usually would be excited of the prospect of having a good time with friends, but now that him and Blaine were a secret 'thing' he worried that one of them (or both) would end up getting drunk and saying/doing something that could affect their relationship.

Kurt looked around the store he was in apprehensively, once Mercedes found out he was going shopping after school she insisted she'd come along which meant he had to prolong getting Blaine his special present and just get him an awkward step brother present instead. Rachel and Tina were also tagging along, making a day of it since they also needed to go Christmas shopping. Why they all left it so late was beyond Kurt, at least he had a well enough reason. He just didn't _know _what to get for Blaine, he already had bought presents for everyone else.

"So you're just shopping for Blaine today?" Mercedes asked as Kurt starting looking through the shirt section.

"Uh yeah, I don't really know what to get for him since I haven't known him long," Kurt half lied - he didn't know him long but that wasn't the reason he didn't know. "I mean Angela was simple because she has similar interests to me and loves fashion so I got her a scarf."

"How about you get him a video game or something?" Tina chipped in overhearing the conversation.

"I could help with that!" Rachel jumped excitedly and Kurt smiled, Rachel did have her good qualities after all. "I mean because of Finn, he loves video games so of course I could help."

"Er Blaine doesn't seem to be that interested thanks though," Kurt replied huffing in annoyance, if this was so complicated how would getting a 'special' gift turn out? "I might just get him a new pair of boots, his ones seem a little worn out." Kurt laughed and started looking for the perfect pair.

He went to about five different stores before he did, by the fourth the girls had gone to get something to eat so Kurt decided as he paid for his items that he'd go look for another present, while the girls weren't there.

Kurt found a beautiful store which sold personalised handmade jewellery, he looked around for a while before finally deciding on a beautiful silver chain which you could choose an initial for. At first he thought of choosing a 'B' for Blaine, but decided instead to use his initial, 'K' so whenever Blaine looked at it he was reminded of Kurt. He thought it was a bit cliché that the K had a little red heart stone set at the bottom but didn't really care, it would make Blaine smile and that was enough.

He bought the necklace and made his way out bumping into his girls on the way.

"Hey Kurt," Mercedes eyed him up, wondering what he was doing in that store before she spotted the little bag he was carrying. "Ooh what's that!" she said making a grab for it.

"N-nothing," Kurt stammered quickly putting the little bag in his satchel.

"Oh is it for me?" Mercedes winked.

"Er…"

"Hey it must be a surprise don't ask him!" Tina interjected and Kurt was grateful the subject was dropped.

"I'm just going to get home now," Kurt said as the girls made plans to carry on shopping, Kurt was worn out with cheerio practice today and now running around the different stores. The girls nodded and Kurt hugged them goodbye before making his way out to the parking lot.

He was surprised to see Blaine and his friends from before hanging around outside and was about to go say hi before he realised he was holding his presents in his hands, Kurt had met these guys a few more times in the past few months, they were actually really nice. Kurt tried to quickly make his way to his car without being seen but unfortunately for him Jeff, if he recalls called to him as he just made it.

"Hey Kurt! Right?" Kurt turned around and saw Blaine slightly looking confused before he realised who it was and broke out into a smile.

Kurt waved and quickly unlocked his car to throw the bags in while the guys were making their way over.

"Been shopping?" He heard a familiar voice say, it was Wes.

"Uh yeah, last minute Christmas things and all that," Kurt laughed, pushing his stray bangs from his forehead, not noticing that Blaine was following the movement.

"Anything for me?" Nick said trying to peek into Kurt's car.

Kurt batted him away playfully, "No not in there, there isn't," Kurt winked.

"Ooh I got a present!" Nick said jumping and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"You shouldn't have told him that he's probably going to make a scrapbook of your face now." Wes laughed and Nick scowled.

Blaine remained silent the whole time just watching the interactions going on between his secret lover and his best friends. It was really weird.

"Well I'd love to stay and chat but I'm kind of worn out from today," He motioned his cheerio's outfit. "And really want to get home and shower," Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt silently laughed, knowing Blaine was probably imagining him in the shower.

Kurt said goodbye to the boys and got into his car, not before taking one last look at Blaine and sighing. He looked perfect, as usual, absolutely gorgeous. Kurt couldn't wait till later when Burt and Angela were asleep and Blaine would sneak into his room.

888

He didn't get his wish though.

They had spent all of dinner throwing each other flirty glances and slightly brushing over each others hands when they passed each other things.

But when they had retired to their rooms after watching a movie with their parents it had been thirty minutes since his dad had said goodnight and still no sign of Blaine. He decided to send a quick text.

_So are you running a bit later or… - Kurt_

Ten minutes past, still no text.

Twenty minutes past, still no text.

When thirty minutes had passed and still he received nothing, he decided to take matters into his own hands and go to Blaine's room.

Kurt carefully knocked on Blaine's door, not loud enough so anyone but Blaine could hear.

No response.

"Blaine?" Kurt quietly called.

Kurt huffed and went to open the door only to find it was locked, Blaine never usually locked the door just in case Kurt felt lonely and wanted to go see him in the night. Kurt had done the same thing ever since they first kissed, left his door unlocked.

Kurt frowned and huffed in frustration, deciding Blaine was just in one of those moods and he went back to his room sending another text before he went to sleep.

_I don't know what the problem is but if I've done something to upset you let me know. - Kurt_

He honestly didn't know what else he could say so he switched his light off and tried to sleep. His mind was filled with worry though, they seemed fine before so what changed? Maybe Blaine just needed space, but he knew he could just tell Kurt if that was the case.

Kurt finally fell asleep an hour later but woke up in the middle of the night to someone wrapping their arms around his waist.

"B-Blaine?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"Shh, go back to sleep baby," Blaine cooed in his ear and Kurt almost complied before he realised why he went to bed so angry in the first place.

"No," He snapped moving out of Blaine's arms and sitting up abruptly. "Why was your door locked? Why did you ignore me?"

Kurt squinted in the dark, his eyes finally getting used to it as Blaine became clearer. He looked tired, no he looked like he had been crying for hours. Kurt quickly dropped his stern posture and grabbed Blaine's face.

"Baby what's wrong?"

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you I just didn't want you to see me how I was." Blaine sniffed, holding back tears again.

"Like what honey? What happened?" Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's cheeks, which were now wet with tears. Kurt reached over and turned his lamp on, needing to see Blaine clearer.

"I-I don't know what happened," Blaine began, "I just get like this sometimes after everything that's happened. Especially around this time of year." Blaine sniffed. "I mean I locked my door because I'm not _used_ to having someone to hold me when I get upset." He looked directly at Kurt, "I guess that loneliness I suffered for so long creeps up to me sometimes."

"Blaine you're not alone," Kurt gently took his face in his hands. "I'm here for you, always and I always will be."

"I know Kurt, but that's the thing I get scared that you're going to leave just like everyone else that I get close to."

"I'm never leaving Blaine I mean it. I've told you this before," Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine. "I. Am. Never. Leaving. You," Kurt said each word in between kisses.

Blaine laughed then finally letting himself fall into the kiss.

888

They woke up in the morning holding on to each other like nothing else matter, well to them nothing else did matter.

Blaine was curled up on Kurt's chest and Kurt had his arm wrapped around him. This was the first time they'd ever woke up like this, usually they'd cuddle but one of them had to go back to their own room in case Burt or Angela walked in and found them like it.

Kurt slowly woke up and registered the weight on his chest and sighed in happiness, cuddling closer to a sleeping Blaine who was all curly hair and long eyelashes, before realising he was _waking up next to Blaine._

"Blaine honey wake up," Kurt shook him, trying not to startle him but wake him up.

Blaine groggily woke up and asked, "Ugh what time is it?" before snuggling closer to Kurt's warmth.

"It's 6:30 but that's the least of our worries." Just as Kurt said that Blaine shot up realising what he meant.

"Shit, how did we end up falling asleep like that?" Blaine asked panicky, fumbling around trying to put his shirt back on, Kurt would have laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, they could have been caught. Half an hour more and Burt would have came in to check on Kurt as usual, to make sure he's up and getting ready for school before he leaves for the shop.

Kurt just shrugged before throwing Blaine his pants and kissing him lightly before Blaine ran out of his room to his own.

Kurt sighed in relief as he heard Blaine's door close and then let himself laugh.

"Shit that was close," he muttered to himself as he got up with the intent of getting ready for the day ahead. He couldn't let that happen again, he really couldn't.

888

"Welcome fellow New Directions to the annual Rachel Berry Christmas Extravaganza!" Rachel excitedly bellowed over the mike that was placed on the stage in her basement, she had obviously already started drinking before anyone else got there, at least she wasn't so stingy on the amount of alcohol people were allowed to consume after the train wreck of her last party where she gave out 'drink tokens'. Today was the day of the start of winter break, which also meant the Christmas party that Rachel was hosting.

Everyone was there from New Directions of course, who would want to miss the opportunity to get drunk and make out with everyone? Kurt of course would rather be at home with Blaine but decided to go anyway after much convincing from Blaine.

Blaine wasn't dressed like he normally did, he was wearing a red and black striped cardigan over a tight white t-shirt and he was wearing black skinny jeans with a pair of black converse. Kurt loved the look, it wasn't no 'leather jacket and boots' but he certainly pulled it off. Kurt was dressed in similar colours, a red shirt with a skinny black tie and his signature knee high boots and skinny jeans of course.

Santana wolf whistled as both boys arrived and Kurt rolled his eyes, "Looking good boys!" She slurred, even more drunk than Rachel.

The party wasn't that bad both Kurt and Blaine had decided not to drink, not because of designated driving (they were going to crash at Rachel's) but because the didn't trust what they'd do to each other under the influence, but with the other glee clubbers constantly shoving drinks at them they caved but still decided to keep it minimum, a light buzz over being completely wasted.

"LET'S PLAY SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Rachel shouted and everyone cheered, except Kurt and Blaine who just looked at each other worryingly.

They all sat in a circle, spinning an empty vodka bottle. Mercedes had to go off with Sam, everyone cheered when Sam walked out with his hair a mess, obviously being pulled. Rachel and Santana went in next and everyone went silent as Rachel's screech could be heard, Kurt didn't want to KNOW what Santana did. Next it was Blaine's turn to spin and Kurt felt his stomach knotting.

"KURT!" Rachel screamed as the bottle landed on him, Kurt blushed and looked around panicked.

"Dude that's gross they're like… brothers." Finn slurred.

"Wanky," Santana said raising her eyebrows.

"Well technically they're _step brothers _and you don't have to do anything just stand there for 7 minutes." Artie shrugged.

Kurt looked at Blaine to see what he wanted to do and Blaine just stood up and walked up to the closet not looking back to see if Kurt would follow, Kurt felt someone push him to his feet and he guessed it was Santana from the cat calls that he heard as he made his way over to Blaine.

Blaine closed the door behind them and let out a laugh, "I knew something like this would happen."

Kurt hummed in agreement. "So you think they're out there listening?"

"Probably not," Just as Blaine said that he heard someone shout 'Take it all off Brittany!' and a bunch of shouts, yeah that definitely proved no one was listening.

"Well," Kurt said seductively, "I guess since no one is listening…"

5 minutes left.

Blaine's eyebrows shot up for a brief second before surging forward and grabbing Kurt's face, kissing him deeply.

Kurt moaned as Blaine's tongue traced his mouth, he thrust forward and discovered Blaine was just as hard as him.

"Oh god Kurt-" Blaine moaned as Kurt began rutting against him.

3 minutes left.

"Shit Blaine," Kurt ground his hips down, his erection directly rubbing on Blaine's.

Blaine started kissing Kurt again, biting his lip and thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

1 minute left.

"Shit I'm so close," Blaine growled into Kurt's ear.

The pace quickened up then and both boys were about to come, but the door was abruptly opened.

"Time's up!" Santana said before she took in the scene in front of her.

Kurt and Blaine had both managed to pull away in time but it was obvious what they had been doing both boys had obvious erections and their lips were swollen and red. Blaine's hair was sticking up where Kurt pulled it and Kurt's shirt wasn't tucked in all the way.

"Oh my god," Santana whispered, putting the pieces together. "You two…?"

Kurt and Blaine just stood there, speechless.

* * *

**Do you hate me for leaving it there?**

**:P**

**What will Santana do? Will she tell everyone? Or help cover it up?**

**Who knows :P**

**Tell me what you think in the form of reviews! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

**AN**

**I had to write this over the space of two days because damn I couldn't write a certain part and I hope it isn't too horrible -hides-**

**I know there is a lot of fast forwarding in this but if you want me to write any drabbles about certain times, days or whatever then just pm me or leave a review or message me on tumblr; blainedandyson and I'll do them as soon as I can.**

**As for when I'll next update, I have exams coming up so it might be as late as Friday or the week after, i honestly can't say it depends when I have time ;~; **

**As for warnings: Smut, smutty smutty smut. **

**Enjoy! and reviews make my life.**

* * *

Shock, that was the first emotion Kurt felt as Santana swung open the door to reveal him and Blaine in quite a compromising position. The second was relief as he managed to pull away in enough time for Santana not to notice. Third was panic as the Latina's eyes widened and she managed to put two and two together anyway.

"San-" Kurt faintly heard coming from Blaine's direction, but the blood rushing to his head because of the current situation plus the alcohol fully taking effect stopped him from fully taking notice.

"Waaaaaaaaanky," Santana slurred laughing loud, almost attracting attention from the rest of the glee clubbers. She took one look around and shuffled in between Kurt and Blaine before closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing Satan?" Kurt demanded, being forced to press right against the wall behind him because of the lack of room due to the new body added to the already small space. If she was going to rat on them he'd rather it be over and done with as soon as possible.

"Talking teen gay, heard of it?" Santana crossed her arms and surveyed both boys, Blaine was looking at his feet not really concentrating on anything, he hadn't even tried to smooth his hair down yet knowing it was pointless and a faint bruise where Kurt had sucked was forming. Kurt on the other hand was almost mimicking Santana's stance, with his arm crossed, however he was sporting the biggest bitch glare ever. "But I'm guessing you'd probably rather be getting your mack on, am I right?" Kurt blushed but his bitch glare didn't falter.

"We're not… we're not together this was a one off," Kurt stated, attempting to lie.

Santana raised her perfectly manicure eyebrow. "You don't fool me Hummel I've seen the looks you give each other and those flirty duets and whatever, I've had my suspicions but this just confirmed it."

Kurt gave up trying to lie. "You're just going to tell the rest of the New Directions that innocent little Kurt is getting it on with his step brother so why even bother 'talking' Santana?"

"You underestimate me Hummel," Santana winked. "I don't really give a damn that you're 'getting it on' with Dr. Steamy over here, as long as you're getting some," She laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"So what are you saying?" Blaine finally spoke up looking up from his shoes with a confused look on his face.

"What I'm saying my frisky little boys is that I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact," She perked up and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "I'm going to help you."

"Help us?" Kurt and Blaine both asked at the same time.

Santana put her arm around Blaine, "Yes, help you, I'm sure you don't have much time to do the nasty right?" Kurt nodded, warily.

"Well leave it to Auntie Tana, I'll make sure you'll have every window of opportunity available to get your gay on."

Kurt laughed, stunned. Santana was actually going to help them?

"Thanks…?" Blaine said, unsure.

"You're welcome hobbit, now let's go par-tay before Berry realises we're in here together and gets a boner or something." Santana quickly pulled the door open dragging Blaine and Kurt with her.

The rest of the party was actually a blast and Santana did stick to her word offering to share a room with Kurt and Blaine but then leaving after everyone else had fallen asleep in the house. Leaving Kurt and Blaine alone in one of the many guest rooms. (Why there was so many had to be due to the amount of people Rachel and her dads entertain.)

"So… great party," Blaine said moving closer to Kurt on the bed.

"I guess you could say that," Kurt looked over to Blaine and smiled. "It turned out better than expected though." He leant forward and lightly kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Mmm," Blaine agreed. "I mean that whole Santana thing, man I was certain she was going to run out there and tell everyone."

"Auntie Tana is full of surprises," Kurt said in his best Santana impersonation, Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt fully on the lips, Kurt broke away before it got too heated.

"As much as I'd _love_ to make out with you right now I'm not really comfortable with doing _that _in one of Rachel's spare bedrooms." Kurt sighed patting Blaine on the shoulder, looking around and seeing the multiple pictures of Rachel and the random gold stars everywhere, why would anyone let _her _decorate the guest bedrooms?

Blaine nodded in agreement, it did feel a bit creepy. As long as he was with Kurt he didn't care what they did.

Kurt snuggled up on Blaine's chest murmuring a goodnight and Blaine sighed in contentment, he lied there just listening to Kurt's breathing even out and slowly started stroking circles into his back, loving the feel of the other boy lying on him, things were perfect right now. He never felt this way about anyone before in his life it was unfair that fate had brought them together this way. It didn't stop how he felt though.

"I love you," Blaine whispered before realising _shit _he wasn't meant to say that yet.

Blaine looked down quickly, panicked. Kurt was snoring softly and Blaine sighed in relief, it felt good to finally say it out loud but he didn't want Kurt to find out just yet; he might not feel the same after all and Blaine didn't want to be rejected.

He fell into a comfortable sleep after a while, wondering how he got so lucky to find someone like Kurt.

888

The next few days were uneventful, they woke up early the day after the party and travelled home together after saying their goodbyes, Santana made sure to hold on to both boys a little longer than necessary to whisper things in their ears, mainly tips about what they could do and how they could do it secretly and Blaine found it funny while Kurt was trying to get away as fast as possible.

They didn't really get a chance to be alone in the following days since Burt and Angela were always around and by the time they went to bed both boys were exhausted from all the Christmas festivities they were made to take part in.

Santana had texted both of them a few times asking if they had 'got some' and if they'd like to go to her house to make out and if her and Brittany could watch, Kurt gave up replying after a while but Blaine loved playing along, Kurt was glad he was making a new friend. Blaine kind of kept to himself usually so it was a nice change to see him interact with someone else.

It was the day before Christmas eve that they finally had time alone, Burt and Angela had gone out to a friend's dinner party and wouldn't be back till the morning. Kurt saw this as the perfect opportunity to give Blaine his gift.

"Blaaaaine," Kurt said in a sing song voice as he entered the living room. Blaine was sitting on the couch watching TV; turning it off when he saw Kurt, wanting to give him his full attention. "I thought I'd give you one of your presents now, lets just say it's not something I'd want anyone but you too see."

Blaine blushed and raised his eyebrows and Kurt gasped realising what Blaine must have thought it was. "Oh god! No it's nothing like that!" Kurt's eyes widened and Blaine chucked. "Merry Christmas Blaine," Kurt smiled handing over the small silver box.

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered as he took out the silver chain with Kurt's initial on it. "I-I don't know what to say." He looked directly at Kurt who was smiling widely. "Thank you Kurt, I love it." He leaned forward and kissed him, "Merry Christmas babe."

"I guess you'd want your present now as well." Blaine winked standing up, "I had the same idea, separate present and all. I'll be right back." Kurt watched as Blaine left, feeling slightly giddy and apprehensive at what Blaine could have gotten him.

Blaine returned a few minutes later with a medium sized box in his hand that was wrapped in black paper (classy, Kurt thought) and tied off with a silver ribbon.

"I wonder what this is," Kurt started unwrapping the box and gasped when he opened it. Inside was what looked like a pocket watch, it was silver and had delicate engravings. "Aw Blaine I love it!" Kurt said hugging Blaine.

"Open it," Blaine whispered into Kurt's neck.

Kurt opened it slowly and felt he could cry when he saw what was inside, on the left side there was a black and white picture of him and Blaine, smiling and hugging. It was one of the only pictures they had taken together in fear of someone seeing them, they obviously looked smitten with each other and Blaine was smiling incredibly big.

"Blaine this is amazing," Kurt whispered, his voice not able to go any higher without cracking.

"I'm glad you like it baby," Blaine smiled pulling Kurt in for a hug.

They sat like that for a while, just cuddling and murmuring sweet things into each others ears.

888

"I'm going to go take a shower," Kurt declared, standing up from where he was cuddling Blaine. "I'll make a start on dinner when I come back, still want to help me?"

"Of course," Blaine smiled watching Kurt's ass as he walked away, he couldn't help it; Kurt had a great ass.

Kurt stripped all his clothes off and got into the shower, sighing as the water ran over his body. He didn't hear the bathroom door open and close so he didn't realise anyone else was in the bathroom with him till he felt a warm body press up against his.

"Oh my god you scared me!" Kurt shouted as he turned to face Blaine.

Blaine chucked, "Sorry baby, wanted to surprise you."

"Well that you did," Kurt smiled letting his bitch face falter. It wasn't the first time they had shared a shower and Kurt did enjoy it.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and started kissing his neck slowly, Kurt groaned and grabbed onto Blaine's hair which made him moan into Kurt's skin as he started biting.

"Blaine," Kurt arched his neck back to give Blaine better access.

"Oh god Kurt I want to taste you so bad," Blaine growled as he started slowly stroking Kurt's erection.

Kurt whimpered and crashed his mouth into Blaine's, he really wanted Blaine to do that but wasn't sure, they hadn't gone further than hand jobs and rutting together so he was still a bit apprehensive.

Blaine moved his hands around to cup Kurt's ass and started kneading it gently, "God you're perfect." He whispered into Kurt's mouth.

"Blaine, please…"

"What do you need baby?" Blaine asked peppering light kisses over Kurt's chest, momentarily taking a nipple into his mouth making Kurt's back arch.

"Suck me," Kurt moaned and Blaine wasn't sure he was hearing right.

"Really?" Blaine looked so happy and puppy like and Kurt would have laughed at how enthusiastic and cute he was if he wasn't about to be sucked off, so instead he just nodded and watched as Blaine slowly dropped to his knees, kissing every inch of Kurt that he could on the way down. Kurt gasped as Blaine became eye level with his cock and experimentally kissed the tip. Blaine took that as a sign to carry on and licked a strip on the underside, making Kurt moan.

"Blaine," Kurt threaded his hands through Blaine's hair as he mouthed at the tip of his erection, he grabbed his curls tighter when Blaine sunk his mouth down, swirling his tongue as he did so.

"Oh my god," Kurt shouted as Blaine started humming around his dick, working his mouth up and down. Kurt couldn't imagine a better feeling than Blaine's mouth it was all wet heat and amazingness. Blaine had discovered that he didn't have a gag reflex, Kurt discovered this when Blaine sunk even deeper, swallowing around him. Kurt noticed Blaine's hand slowly pumping at his own cock and Kurt moaned at the sight, feeling himself getting harder, if it was possible to get any harder than he was now.

"B-Blaine I'm close," Kurt whined lightly tugging at Blaine's hair to get him to pull off, he didn't though. In fact Blaine just carried on sucking faster, bobbing his head and moaning around Kurt's erection.

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt shouted as he came down his throat, Blaine swallowed around him and Kurt thought he was going to pass out from the hotness of the situation. Blaine pulled off with an obscene pop and smiled up at Kurt. Kurt didn't hesitate to pull Blaine up to his feet and kiss him feverishly, tasting himself in Blaine's mouth and _oh god _he didn't think that would do anything for him but it did. His dick twitched in interest but it was way too soon to get hard again.

"Kurt…" Blaine groaned as he came hot between them, slowly stroking himself through his own orgasm.

Kurt looked down at the come that had landed on his stomach and tentatively dipped a finger in, bringing it to his lips to taste. Blaine groaned at the sight and surged forward kissing Kurt hard.

Kurt giggled when they broke apart, "Wow…" he uttered not sure what else to say.

"I know," Blaine said pushing them both back under the stream of water. "At least cleaning up isn't hard to do right now," Kurt raised his eyebrows. "No pun intended." Blaine winked and Kurt burst out laughing hugging Blaine closer.

Blaine felt it was the perfect moment to say those three words he had been holding back but he bit his tongue. He didn't want to risk losing the best thing that had ever happened to him.

888

Kurt wasn't looking forward to the party on Christmas Eve, it was a few hours away and already he was nervous. The party was yearly hosted by his Aunt June, a nice enough woman but when she got drunk (which usually happened) she did nothing but shoot a fuckload of embarrassing questions and accusations at Kurt and anyone stupid enough to stay around her after he fifth glass of brandy.

He had warned Blaine beforehand but he brushed it off with a 'how bad could it be' and a kiss to Kurt's lips which went a bit further in the half an hour they had alone to 'make Blaine stop looking like the teen villain out of a 80's rom-com' which effectively cut the conversation.

Blaine kind of regretted uttering those words as he saw just how bad it could be and he only just walked in Kurt's aunt's house when he was immediately enveloped in a bear hug with words like 'You are absolutely gorgeous!' shouted down his ear.

"June!" Burt shouted pulling his sister off his step-son and into a hug before she embarrassed everyone further. "I see you've started drinking already." He chucked light heartedly patting her on the back. "This is Angela, my wife and her son Blaine, who you just attacked." June blushed as she stared wildly at Blaine and Blaine wondered briefly if the tendency to blush ran in Kurt's family.

"Nice to meet you," Blaine and Angela both said.

They all went into the living room where Blaine met some more of Kurt's family and friends and smiled as Kurt caught up with the ones he only saw once a year.

June had another drink and was eyeing up both Kurt and Blaine for most of the night. As they were all sitting around drinking (except for the minors) and having a few laughs June perked up and started to interrogate Kurt.

"So Kurtsie have you found yourself a boyfriend yet?" She asked looking at Blaine's reaction, who remained calm and looked over at Kurt showing fake interest.

Kurt wasn't shocked really, he was expecting this question. "No, I'm more concentrating on my studies." He smiled and went to continue his conversation with his cousin Arlene before June spoke up again.

"What about you Blaine?" She smiled sweetly.

"Nope, no boyfriend." He smiled nervously.

"Girlfriend?" June's husband James asked, he didn't assume Blaine was straight and he had nothing against gay people, Kurt was his favourite nephew after all. He just didn't want to assume he was gay either.

"No, I'm gay." Blaine said matter of fact and June squealed.

"Burt! You had to marry someone with the perfect boyfriend for Kurt as a son didn't you!" She raised her hand to her mouth dramatically, she really was drunk.

Burt laughed nervously, "I think you should calm down with the brandy." A few agreements were heard around the room.

June shook her head. "No just look at them," everyone turned around to look at Kurt and Blaine who were sitting next to each other with confused looks on their faces. "Don't they look cute together!" She clapped her hands excitedly.

"June, that's enough." James said sternly.

There was an awkward silence as everyone looked around at each other and June just carried on staring intently at the two boys, as if she thought the longer she'd stare they'd suddenly be wearing tuxes and walking down the aisle to get married.

Blaine was the first to break the silence. "So did anyone see the Buckeyes game the other night?" Conversation about the game started up and Kurt smiled at Blaine gratefully, not noticing Burt also staring intently at them, like he was trying to figure something out.

888

After the awkwardness of Christmas Eve, Christmas Day was a welcome thing. Everyone exchanged gifts. Blaine scoffed at Kurt's present, new boots because his looked like 'a homeless man would wear them' Blaine had tried to argue that the roughness added to the appeal but Kurt was having none of it. Secretly he loved them, he just wouldn't let Kurt know that. Blaine had gotten him Love Never Dies on DVD to add to his collection (it wasn't as good as phantom of the opera but Kurt still enjoyed it.) Kurt and Angela left Burt and Blaine alone watching Christmas movies as the made a start on dinner.

"I'm sorry about my sister yesterday Blaine," Burt huffed. "Once she's had a few drink she can get a bit excited."

Blaine just nodded and smiled at Burt, showing it didn't bother him, when it reality it was ironic just how much June was telling the truth. Burt _did _have to marry his mother which made Kurt unattainable. Well, to everyone else he would have been unattainable but Blaine liked fighting for what he wanted.

Dinner was amazing of course, since Kurt did most of the work. But the dinner itself had been awkward, there was the odd small talk but Kurt and Blaine found it hard to be all friendly with each other like normally, in case it reminded Burt or Angela of the conversation with June yesterday, the last thing they needed was anyone finding out, not when things were going so well.

The rest of the break went fine and it was finally New Years Eve. With a bunch of apologising and promises to make it up to them, Burt and Angela had gone out leaving Kurt and Blaine spending the new year alone, they tried to act upset but in reality there was no one else they would have preferred to spend it with. They got invited to a few parties but declined all of them, lying about Burt and Angela wanting them to be at home this year.

Kurt and Blaine were cuddling on the couch as they watched the newscast covering the new year. There was a minute to go and Kurt was excited, he was going to kiss Blaine at midnight, he never thought he'd be able to do that.

**5**

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes and smiled.

**4**

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands.

**3**

Kurt leaned closer, his breath quickening.

**2**

Blaine smiled never wanting to forget this moment.

**1**

Both boys leaned forward and joined their lips together. Ignorant to the fireworks and celebrations that were taking place on TV and in houses around them, all that mattered in that moment was each other.

**Happy New Year!**

They both pulled apart and Blaine looked sincerely into Kurt's eyes, not afraid to feel anymore. "I love you."

Kurt froze.

* * *

**Uh-oh... do you think Kurt will say it back? or run away? **

**Poor Blainers.**

**Reviews? :D **

**Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN**

**Before you kill me, I'm aware how short this chapter is. Think of it as a stepping stone to the second part of this fic and it was either this or I left you hanging probably till the end of next week, what would you rather have? XD **

**It's 3am and I'm tired so excuse any mistakes (there are probably tons ugh :() I'll probably edit it if I have time soon but It's understandable enough D: **

**Thank you for all the reviews and stuff, you guys are awesome! keep reviewing because it gives me fuel to write :3**

**enjoy this short but absolutely lovely chapter! awww ;) **

* * *

Kurt blinked a few times and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

"Kurt it's fine you don't have to say it back if you don't feel the same way," Blaine babbled, feeling hurt but relieved to have finally said 'I love you'. Even if Kurt didn't say it back, it was worth getting it out there, he finally pushed passed that obstacle and opened himself up fully, he trusted Kurt.

"No I…" Kurt couldn't think of the right words. He didn't know what he could say.

"So you do feel the same way?" Blaine asked with hope in his eyes. Kurt would have gave in right then to the look in Blaine's eyes, but he couldn't. He couldn't do that.

"I can't," Kurt stood up quickly preparing to walk away but his feet stayed rooted to the ground. Blaine stood up as well, with a hurt and confused look on his face.

"You can't what hurt?" Blaine said, somewhat angrily. His wall slowly coming back.

"We can't do this anymore." Kurt's eyes started to water, he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Blaine was going to hate him, but it was necessary to stop them both getting even more hurt in the long run, before they fell too hard.

"You're… you're breaking up with me?" Blaine's voice broke on the last words and Kurt flinched at the pain in his voice.

"It's better for both of us this way," Kurt stated, although he didn't really believe it himself.

"Is this because I said I loved you? Because I'll take it back! We can just pretend it never happened," Blaine was almost begging now and it killed Kurt to see him like this, he finally found someone who wouldn't leave him and what was he doing? He was standing there leaving him.

"It's because I love you too, only I was lying to myself till now trying to pretend I didn't, trying to pretend everything is okay but it's not" Kurt said tears flowing freely now. "And I can't let myself do that, I can't let myself fall too hard for you because I know we can never properly be together. Our parents are married, they are happy together and while it might not be illegal or anything but I can't do that to my dad, it might ruin his relationship with Angela and I've never seen him so happy, not since my Mom was alive. I should never have let this happen, I didn't know we'd fall this hard. I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Kurt you can't do this…" Blaine was also crying at this point. "You said you'd never leave me." He looked up at Kurt with so much hurt in his eyes that Kurt wanted to reach out and hug him and tell him he didn't mean it and he loved him too and they could be together for ever, but he didn't.

"I'm not leaving you Blaine I'm still here," Kurt lightly touched Blaine's face and Blaine quickly moved back, like the touch burnt him.

"No," Blaine's voice started rising, "No! you're a fucking liar Kurt! You're just like the rest of them, leaving me when it no longer suits you!" Blaine spat, pushing his hands in his hair roughly while his whole body wracked with sobs, Kurt couldn't be doing this to him he just couldn't. Blaine had finally opened him self up to someone and let himself feel again and it all got thrown back in his face.

"Blaine…" Kurt reached out again, wanting to calm him down but also to show him he was still there, even if it's not in a romantic way Kurt would never leave Blaine, he meant that.

"Don't touch me," Blaine looked at Kurt with empty eyes, his wall back up but this time it wasn't some cocky perverted guy that Blaine pretended to be so people didn't see how hurt he was it was a lost boy devoid of emotion, because that's how he felt and Blaine had no problem showing it anymore. Maybe people would leave him alone now and not set him up for heartbreak. Kurt had hurt him more than anyone else ever had and he promised he wouldn't, he trusted him and he broke that trust. "Just stay the fuck away from me." Blaine spat and then he ran, he ran to his room and locked the door like he had so many times growing up, keeping people out was what Blaine did best. Kurt collapsed on the floor sobbing uncontrollably, watching all the happy couples on TV celebrating the New Year together like Kurt and Blaine almost did.

* * *

**Was you expecting all that ANGST? **

**I'm sorry**

**I'm a horrible person I know**

**but hey now you can build up that hatred for me for a week or so till the next chapter! unless I update earlier who knows what my timing is like really**

**Like i said it's 3am so i'm babbling right now - tired is NOT the word**

**reviews would make me happy even if they're telling me how much you hate me **

**:DDDDDDDDDDD**

**so how much do you hate me? blainedandyson on tumblr if you wanna kill me there or something.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN**

**This is up waaaay quicker than I expected, yay for random bursts of writing ideas! I have an exam tomorrow and instead I'm writing fanfiction... life choices I'm doing it right.**

**Anyway, I LOVED the response on the last chapter; oh man you guys are great. It was like half 'I HATE YOU' and half 'OMG I LOVE YOU BUT WHY'**

**I know Klaine breaking up is never a good thing, regardless what universe it is ;~;**

**Anyway i wont keep you too long, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have biiiiiiiiiig plans coming up! **

* * *

Blaine hardly left his room until it was time to go back to school; he told Angela he was sick and no one questioned it. In a way he was sick, he was sick of being hurt and abandoned. Kurt wasn't in a much better state either; he had to pretend everything was fine though so his dad didn't get suspicious if him and Blaine both looked like their worlds had ended regardless of how much it actually felt like it.

Kurt didn't know who reacted worse to the 'breakup' Blaine or Santana.

"_Hey Hummel how is the gay sexcapades going?" Santana's voice rung through Kurt's phone speaker. _

"_Erm, me and Blaine… we're not… well we're not _together _anymore," Kurt tried to keep his voice from wavering, he didn't want to cry over the phone. _

"_WHAT?" Kurt had to bring the phone away from his ear as Santana shouted a mixture of English and Spanish words, she demanded to know why or what happened and Kurt explained as best as he could without breaking down._

"_Some things just aren't meant to be San, I feel absolutely terrible but I know it was for the best," Kurt sighed. _

"_Some things aren't meant to be no, but you and Blaine? You are and I think you just threw away the best thing that's ever happened to you Kurt. I saw the way you both were together those times we hung out after I found out and I have never seen two people more made for each other." _

_Kurt was speechless Santana had never said something so nice to him, why did she care so much?_

"_You're probably wondering why I care so much," Damn that girl must be a mind reader. "The truth is I don't know either I just know you're an idiot and you're going to regret letting him go boy." _

_Kurt mumbled something along the lines of 'I already do' but Santana didn't quite catch it. They said their goodbyes and hung up and Kurt finally let himself cry._

Kurt felt the sting of tears again at the memory; he shook them off though. He was driving to school and really didn't want to have to pull over to break down. Blaine had decided to drive himself today which didn't really come as a surprise to Kurt.

Blaine hadn't said much to Kurt since the break up, he had said the odd thing around their parents in order to stop them from asking too many questions; but other than that he completely ignored him, like he was never around when Blaine was. He wouldn't even look at him. He knew he had hurt Blaine, hell, he even felt the same pain it wasn't easy for him either but he knew he had too, how could they fall too deep? When they had no idea if they could even be able to be together? Sure when they left for college something could happen since they weren't living with their parents anymore, but that's not for another 2 years and who knows what would have happened by then.

"Blaine!" Santana called as she spotted the curly haired boy at his locker.

"Yes?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow, he didn't think she'd talk to him anymore since he was no longer with Kurt.

"I just thought since you and Porcelain are no longer on fucking terms me and you could form some sort of alliance, I feel bad for you in some twisted way that I don't quite understand and noticed the only one you spoke to around here was Hummel," She smirked. "Since that's a no go anymore, what do you say to a Blaintana friendship?"

"You want to be friends… with me?" Blaine suppressed a laugh, Santana was a confusing girl.

"Don't look so surprised short stuff, with your whole bad boy persona you've got going on we'd make a great team," She motioned around her. "Look the whole student body are already cowering in fear."

She was kind of right, Blaine noticed as he surveyed the scene. A lot of McKinley's students were warily watching them with curious but fearful glances as they walked past or stood at their lockers. Blaine smirked, this might be a good idea after all since he wont have to deal with any of the idiots at school on top of what he has to deal with already; Kurt. His heart started to ache as he thought about the boy, nothing had changed in the feelings department; which made things worse. He was still very much in love with one Kurt Hummel and he doubted that would be changing any time soon.

Santana must have noticed the sudden change in mood because she looked sympathetic, as sympathetic as Santana _could _look. "Look, I know I might not be an expert in the whole 'break up' department because I'm hot stuff and no one would ever want to break up with me," Blaine lightly laughed at her confidence. "But I guess what I'm trying to say is; if you ever need anyone to talk to…"

"I know," Blaine interrupted, trying to make this a little less awkward than it was and Santana smiled gratefully. "I gotta go to class, see you around." Blaine nodded goodbye and walked off to class; the one he'd be sharing with Kurt Hummel, sitting right next to him of course.

"Blaine, how nice of you to join us." Mrs Jones, his French teacher said sarcastically as he sauntered in 10 minutes late. Blaine just mock saluted and sat in the chair next to Kurt; avoiding eye contact at all times.

The teacher had set pair work for the remainder of the class, meaning Blaine and Kurt had to talk. "So erm…" Kurt began not entirely sure how to talk to Blaine anymore, Blaine just continued doodling some sort of dog-cat hybrid and ignored Kurt completely, this of course made Kurt angry. "Excuse me? But we have to do this work together the least you could do it be civil to me." He snapped and Blaine finally looked up with confusion in his eyes which was quickly replaced with his own anger.

"Whatever," Blaine said sitting back.

Kurt felt like shouting but instead whispered so no one else would hear, not that anyone was really going to pay attention. "Honestly? You're going to be like this? You give me the silent treatment since… you know. Now you're going to be a complete douche? Why can't you just unders-"

"Don't, don't you dare and try tell me how to feel or what to do. You don't understand what I'm going through right now so just give it up. You chose for it to be like this not me."

Mrs Jones came up to their desk. "Boys? I'm guessing from the tone of your conversation that you've completed the work, oui?" Kurt wanted to laugh, just because she can add random French words into her English speaking did not mean she qualified as a French teacher; it was worse than Shuester teaching Spanish.

"Je suis désolé" Kurt replied with a smile and Mrs Jones looked slightly confused, "I'm sorry." She nodded and carried on her rounds of inspecting everyone's work.

"Seriously, a French teacher who doesn't know basic French?" Kurt huffed and Blaine started to chuckle before catching himself and abruptly stopping.

"It's okay you know," Kurt said earnestly looking right at Blaine. "I know it's hard but we can be friends?" Kurt still had hope.

Blaine shrugged, "I honestly don't know, we're still step brothers so maybe that's all we should be."

Kurt was about to say something else but stopped when Mrs Jones gave him a warning look; he decided he'd talk to Blaine later.

The rest of school went past quickly and without incident; Kurt half expected to break down crying during some point. However he was incredibly surprised when Santana and Blaine walked into glee club talking and smiling like they were old friends.

"Alright guys, welcome back! I hope you all had a great holiday." Mr Shue clapped his hands in a over enthusiastic way. "Now the assignment this week is 'New Music'." A few excited murmurs were heard around the room. "I know, you're excited. Well I want you all to sing a song which is popular right now or in the past few years."

"I've actually got something right now if it'd be okay Mr Shue," Kurt's head shot around as Blaine walked to the front of the room, Mr Shue nodded and Blaine said something to the band before standing in front of the New Directions.

The music began and Blaine looked at Kurt once before closing his eyes.

_Now and then I think of when we were togetherLike when you said you felt so happy you could dieI told myself that you were right for meBut felt so lonely in your companyBut that was love and it's an ache I still remember _

Blaine opened his eyes and glanced at Kurt and Kurt saw how much pain was in Blaine's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to run up and kiss him regardless of what anyone thought; but he didn't.

_But you didn't have to cut me off_

_Make it like it never happened and we were nothing_

_I don't even need your love but you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough_

Kurt felt it would be more fitting for him to sing that part; minus the not needing his love, since it was Blaine who was treating _him _like a stranger, duets about breaking up aren't really appropriate to be singing with your step brother however.

Blaine carried on singing powerfully, gaining some tears from a few of the female members of the New Directions and even some of the guys looked affected.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

He sang those lyrics directly to Kurt.

Kurt waited till he got home before he broke down crying, he considered crying in his car but thought it would be better in the safety of his own bedroom; he was on edge all day and then that song that Blaine sung to him finally broke him.

He must have been crying loud because he didn't notice Blaine coming into the house or even into his room until he felt a hand gently hold his shoulder.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounded broken, guilty even.

"What?" Kurt snapped; he really didn't want to be angry but how could he not? Did Blaine think this was easy for him? Did he think he _wanted _to break up? Why was Blaine allowed to run around singing angst filled songs and he was meant to sit there and listen because in some fucked up way he apparently _deserved it_ why wasn't he allowed to be sad? Why wasn't he allowed to be angry at how unfair everything was, that he was the only one making mature decisions and being made out to be the bad guy because of them.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt on the bed, "I'm sorry for singing that song, I was just angry."

"Yeah well you're not the only one," Kurt snapped and Blaine nodded.

"I know this isn't an ideal situation for you either, I get that. I guess I've been a little selfish." Blaine looked at Kurt with tearful eyes.

"Blaine what are we doing?" Kurt asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is this how it's going to be? We're going to keep on hurting each other?"

"Well I didn't mean to-"

"I don't just mean you, I mean I was planning my revenge on the way over here." Blaine laughed at that and Kurt smiled. "But Blaine why can't we at least _attempt _to be friends? We're living together after all and I know it's not ideal after what… well what we've been through together but I'd rather have you in my life as a friend than not at all." Kurt looked at Blaine sincerely, trying to get the message across that he was serious; he cared about Blaine too much to not have him in his life anymore.

Blaine thought it over for a second before smiling brightly. "Yeah you're right Kurt, we could at least try. I mean it's going to be hard because of my feelings for you and what I hope you felt for me but… I guess I can't live without you either."

Kurt smiled and opened his arms as an invitation for a hug. "Friends?"

"Friends." Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt tightly, inhaling his scent and trying not to cry. This was killing him inside but Kurt had a point, being close to him in anyway was better than none at all.

They broke apart and Blaine saw that Kurt was going to cry too; it must be affecting him just as much then.

"Come on let's go get some dinner, dad and Angela wont be home for a while so I guess we have to fend for ourselves again." Kurt dramatically sighed and Blaine laughed, Kurt was adorable.

"Can you pass me that plastic bowl over there?" Kurt said as he and Blaine started preparing dinner.

"Sure," Blaine grabbed the bowl and passed it to Kurt, Kurt turned around to retrieve it and didn't realise just how close he was to Blaine, their faces merely inches apart.

The bowl hit the ground with a light thud as Blaine closed the gap between him and Kurt, Kurt felt himself melt into the familiar kiss; wrapping his arms around Blaine.

* * *

**I just CAN'T with these two**

**friends? does this mean they're back on? hmmm let's hope :P **

**I hope you enjoy my cliffhangers as much as I enjoy writing them. **

**Reviews? good lucks for my exam? hugs? **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN**

**This chapter is up way earlier than I expected! yay!**

**Thank you everyone who wished me luck on my exam - it went well I think! Just one more next friday and I'm done for the summer yay! **

**I feel like I should write some kind of warning for this chapter but don't want to give too much away... basically I feel like _Glee _because it's listed as humour and this is anything BUT humour, ugh. **

**Also still pissed we didn't get a Klaine kiss during the established couple kissing scene in the last episode, wow glee way to go being a douche! **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy (idk if that'd be the right word...) **

**Sorry for any mistakes I am tired as fuck! yay.**

* * *

_The bowl hit the ground with a light thud as Blaine closed the gap between him and Kurt, Kurt felt himself melt into the familiar kiss; wrapping his arms around Blaine._

"Blaine, we shouldn't be doing this," Kurt said breaking away from the kiss but still holding tightly onto Blaine.

"Stop me then," Blaine moved back to Kurt's lips, hesitantly kissing him.

Kurt didn't stop him; he didn't have to.

"Blaine sweetie are you home?" Angela's voice rang through the house from the front door and the boys quickly separated.

"Uh yeah I'm in the kitchen with Kurt," He shouted back trying to smooth down his clothes and Kurt was trying to sort out his hair, it always seemed to get messy when he kissed Blaine even if he didn't touch it.

"Oh hi Kurt," Angela smiled sweetly as she placed various grocery bags on the counter with the most available space. "Oh I should have called to say I was coming back…" Angela shot a confused look at Kurt and Kurt panicked, did she notice his flushed cheeks and kiss swollen lips? "I mean because I would have saved you the trouble of cooking dinner since I would have done it." She smiled again and Kurt exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's fine, I'll just make some extra for you," Kurt smiled sweetly back and continued preparing dinner.

"Why is this on the floor?" Angela bent down to retrieve the plastic bowl that had fallen when Blaine kissed Kurt.

Kurt blushed. "Oh I must have dropped it, I'm so clumsy sometimes." He giggled nervously and if Angela was suspicious she didn't show it or say anything.

"Is everything okay mom?" Blaine looked concerned and Kurt wondered why; Angela looked perfectly fine to him but Blaine knew her more.

"I'm fine dear just a little tired," Blaine nodded but still seemed a little sceptical, he'd question her further later, for now he had to somehow get him and Kurt alone so they could kiss- _talk _about things and maybe kiss. They went from 'Hey let's be friends' to making out in the kitchen, that definitely needed to be discussed. It was evident that both boys just couldn't be without each other and this whole 'friendship' thing just wasn't cutting it, he just hoped Kurt would make the right choice.

They didn't really get time alone for the rest of the evening, Kurt was bust preparing dinner and then his dad came home after they had ate and he spent his time talking to him. It was understandable of course since Kurt hardly had any time to spend with his dad anymore so he took advantage of every opportunity. Blaine was going to spend this time talking to his mom to see if everything was okay since he still did care about her but she had gone to bed before he could get the chance.

"I'm going upstairs to do some homework," Blaine declared to both Kurt and Burt.

"Night sport," Burt smiled.

Blaine chanced a look at Kurt before getting up to see if he'd make some excuse about having to go so he could join him and they could 'talk' but Kurt just smiled and said goodnight leaving Blaine to go upstairs alone.

"So kiddo how is school going?" Burt asked sipping from his water (Kurt refused to let him have soda).

"Good, both glee and cheerleading are going great and I'm still getting good grades," Kurt shrugged and look at his dad. "How are things with you and Angela?"

Burt hesitated for a second and Kurt could sense he felt uneasy at the question, why though he didn't know. "We're good… I think. Well you know how it is with marriages at our age, we're bound to have problems," Burt sighed. "We'll sort them out though."

"What kind of problems?" Kurt didn't mean to pry of course but he wanted to be there for his dad.

Burt looked over at his son who was looking at him intently, obviously worried. His heart swelled with pride; Kurt had grown up so much. "Oh nothing for you to worry about kiddo, just some arguments nothing we can't get past," Burt smiled and patted Kurt's arm reassuringly, there was more to it Kurt wasn't stupid but he didn't want to push his dad into telling him anything he didn't want to talk about.

They sat there talking for a while like old times until Burt told Kurt to go to bed since he had school in the morning.

Kurt lied in his bed not being able to fall asleep, he had too much on his mind; the kiss he and Blaine shared earlier and if it was possible for them to still be friends, Burt and Angela's apparently rocky relationship and what _that _meant for him and Blaine. He sighed and turned over for what felt like the 100th time that night, still unable to drift off to sleep. A bright light enveloped the room and Kurt squinted at the sudden intrusion on his eyes, his grumbled and sat up; reaching for his phone.

**Blaine Anderson**

**New Message**

Kurt furrowed his brows and swiped across the phone, effectively unlocking it and opening the message.

_I see ur nt up 4 talking 2night? ur doors locked. - B_

Blaine really needed to stop text-typing Kurt found it hard to understand most of the time.

_I have a lot I need to think about Blaine. - K _

_Us? - B _

_Yeah… I think we should forget that kiss earlier… I mean go back to before that happened; the whole 'friends' thing. - K_

Kurt pressed send and felt a pang of guilt, he didn't want to lead Blaine on and needed to make sure he didn't kiss him (or kiss him back) in the future. It was a full 20 minutes before he received a reply; this time in actually readable English.

_I know you don't want to talk and I would rather do this face to face but since you've locked your door I really have no other option, Kurt I really don't know what you want me to say, I mean… I can't just be friends with you. I've fallen too hard for that to happen things can't just go back, that kiss just proved that. Maybe we could live a lie, say we're friends then have moments like today in the kitchen, but do you really want that? Deep down knowing we're not friends but in reality we act like it? Giving in to what we really want then regretting it and spending days not talking? Because I don't think I could do that Kurt. - B_

Kurt read over the words, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't keep doing this to Blaine; couldn't keep hurting him. He unlocked his door and quietly walked over to Blaine's room and tentatively knocked on the door, it was about 2am so everyone else was asleep so he didn't have to worry about anyone coming upstairs and finding him in there at this late hour.

Blaine opened it a second later, like he was waiting for Kurt. He was dressed in a pair of loose sweats and was completely shirtless, Kurt didn't think it was appropriate for him to be staring at Blaine's naked torso while they were discussing something so important so he suggested to Blaine to put on a shirt, Blaine laughed and complied.

Kurt sat on the edge of Blaine's bed as he waited for him to put on a shirt, he came back a few minutes later with a Darth Vader shirt on that was too small for him so it hugged his muscles tightly, Kurt swallowed nervously, it wasn't shirtless but it was damn near close. He had to deal with it though and just get on with what he wanted to say.

"Blaine," Kurt began taking the other boys hands in his own. "I didn't want this whole thing to be spoken about over text," Blaine nodded. "I really don't know how to begin…"

"Let me then," Blaine said with a new intensity in his eyes that took Kurt's breath away. "Obviously I respect whatever decision you make so I'm going to give you some options, but don't feel like I'm pressuring you." Blaine stopped talking and looked like was trying to find the right words. "I'm just… this is just something I need to do for _me. _These options are what I'm willing to do." Kurt nodded, confused but willing to hear Blaine out.

Blaine removed his hands from Kurt's and started nervously playing with a spare thread hanging off his comforter. "Option one is we go back to before new years, before I told you I loved you and you ran." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes, "Option two is for us to forget that ever happened and I move on, we decide it's not going to work out and like any broken up couple we both move on," Blaine's voice broke as he finished his sentence and Kurt could see he was holding back tears. "It'd be different for us of course because we live together but we'll just have to continue being step brothers in front of everyone else but that's the end of our communication."

"Option three?" Kurt whispered with tears in his eyes, afraid if he spoke any louder his voice would give out completely or he'd just sob.

"There is no option three Kurt, I can't do friendship. I can't be around you and pretend I'm happy with just being your friend because I'm not. I want to hold you when you're sad or kiss you when you're happy, I want to take you out on dates and tell the world that you're mine," Blaine looked right into Kurt's eyes. "I want to tell you I love you and I want you to say it back," he paused for a second. "I want to be happy… with you."

"I want you to be happy Blaine," Kurt took a breath and Blaine let himself be hopeful for a second. "But I can't give you that, Blaine, I'd rather you be happy on your own or with someone else who can give you more than I can I don't want you to spend however long _wanting _to be happy with me, waiting for things to change, never knowing if they will. We can't be _this. _It's unfair I know - god it's unfair - and I'd give anything to change it but this is how it is, our parents got there first."

Blaine nodded solemnly, he wasn't going to argue. Kurt had made his decision and he was going to stick by it, come hell or high water this was what would happen now.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt and Kurt nodded. "Well we'll still see each other but you know what I mean, this is goodbye to what we were. Probably after we leave for college we'll only see each other at thanksgiving and stuff…"

"I'm so sorry Blaine but I think this is for the best," Blaine nodded again and leaned forward kissing Kurt for the last time, Kurt didn't object and leant into the kiss, fully giving himself over to his feelings knowing he never could again. The kiss wasn't hungry and passionate like it usually is, it was bittersweet and mingled with tears, a last goodbye for both Kurt and Blaine.

* * *

The next day was horrible for both of them, Kurt had returned to his room after holding Blaine till he fell asleep, they both woke up with a feeling in their chest like their hearts had been ripped out. It was horrible but they had to get through it, they had to stay strong for the sake of themselves and in some horrible ironic way, for the sake of their parents.

School was awkward, they passed each other quite a lot and had classes together and both boys wanted to say something; anything but they didn't. It would just complicate things further and god knows they didn't need anymore complications in their lives. Blaine was wondering if this whole thing was such a good idea, maybe if he really tried he could be friends with Kurt; he quickly got rid of these thoughts though as he saw Kurt when he turned the corner, realising no matter how friendly they become with each other it wont stop the constant ache he feels every time he's with him, the ache to be with him and love him, it'd just make it worse.

Blaine wasn't feeling well by lunch and the nurse actually thought he looked pale so sent him home.

He arrived home early and saw that his mother's car was still in the driveway. _She must be taking a sick day or something. _He thought as he entered the house.

Blaine dropped his bag with a thud as he walked into the living room. "What the hell is going on?" Blaine shouted.

He really wasn't expecting to come back and see his mom suitcase in hand, ready to leave.

* * *

**This chapter was actually painful to write, the scene between Kurt and Blaine in Blaine's room I actually cried writing it because I'm a monster for doing that to them ;~;**

**Well what does this cliffhanger mean then? hmmm? What does it mean for Kurt and Blaine? Poor Blaine, giving up Kurt just to get fucked over by his mother again :( or maybe it's just a big misunderstanding? ahh one can hope - ish. Idk why I'm saying this I know what will happen D: **

**anyway, reviews? It would make my day to know people are still enjoying this and I haven't completely fucked up lol **

**:D love you all! as always I'm blainedandyson on tumblr so get at me! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Really long semi-important AN at the bottom for after you've read this!**

* * *

"Blaine!" Angela shouted, startled. "I wasn't expecting you to be home so early…" she trailed off, looking guilty.

"Oh so you thought you'd make your grand escape while I was at school?" Blaine spat staring wildly at her, he didn't know how longer he could keep his cool; his mother was running away again and he had far too much to lose this time.

"It's not like that!" Angela defended, dropping her suitcase and walking towards her son, trying to place her hands on his shoulder for comfort. "Me and Burt just aren't working out very well right now, so I'm going to stay at a hotel till things either calm down or…"

"No just don't, don't baby me I'm not the doting son that will follow you wherever you or stick by you however much you fuck up. It isn't going to work this time, I'm sick of it." Blaine shoved past her and walked into the kitchen, Angela followed.

"Sick of what Blaine? You have obviously never been okay with who I date or where we live so what difference does it make?" She shouted, angry now. "If anything I thought you'd be happy to get away from here."

"I'm sick of you running away!" Blaine shouted back, turning to face his mother. "and I'm so fucking sick of being dragged along with you!" He ran his hand through his hair, "I've gave up so damn much for you, so YOU can find happiness so YOU can find 'the one'. When do I get to be happy? When do I get to have friends for more than a few months? I can't keep living like this, constantly moving, not being able to settle down or make any friends or have a boyfriend or be normal! I want a normal teenage life but I can't because you can't make up your mind which guy you want to be constantly fucking!" Blaine was livid now; all the pent up emotions he had been feeling his whole life finally coming out. Out of all the times she had run away, this would be the worst. He gave up love for her, he gave up Kurt and who knew where her next boyfriend would be? Maybe he'd have to move far away from Kurt and he just wasn't going to accept that; not this time. "I've had to grow up too fast because I never had time to be a kid and I am so fucking sick of it."

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" Angela pointed at her son. "I'm doing this for you; all of this is for you so you can have a father figure in your life! So we can have a family, so we can be happy! It's not my fault that sometimes these things don't work out, relationships are hard Blaine." Angela couldn't see why Blaine was being so difficult.

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing; did she honestly think this is what he wanted? Blaine didn't need a father he didn't need any of this. "All I ever needed was you mom." Blaine fought back tears, he couldn't cry in front of his mother, not now. "But you were to busy trying to replace dad to notice."

Angela looked like she had been slapped, Blaine had never spoken to her like that before; never told her how he felt. Or maybe she just didn't listen. "Blaine…"

"No forget it mom, go, go run away again, I'll get over it like always. We'll move away when you find the next person and I'll have to leave all this behind. I guess I just hoped if this didn't work out you'd see you didn't need any of this that you can function properly on your own and with me that you don't need a relationship, that you can live for you and not some man." Blaine sighed, "you do need to realise that you don't need a relationship to survive, I know it's been hard since dad died, but no one is going to be him, no one can replace him." Blaine's whole body felt defeated after he finally told her all that he had been feeling, he wanted to shout at her that he finally found love but he couldn't have it because of her and now she was giving him an option to maybe have it again and she was ripping it away from him.

"Blaine I'm so sorry, for everything. I didn't know you felt like this." Angela was crying now and Blaine walked up to her and wrapped his arms around his mother, he was still a bit wary but he did think he had got through to her even just a little bit.

"I should have told you before, but I never wanted to make you unhappy; but I know now that all this running around is probably just making everything worse for you." Angela nodded into Blaine's shoulder. "So I'm going to go pack my stuff and we'll go to the hotel and figure out what to do next, together." He didn't like the idea of moving away from Kurt but maybe it was necessary for now till he could convince his mother to stay in Ohio and even let him still go to McKinley.

Angela shook her head and Blaine knotted his brows in confusion, "No, I'm not going anywhere, well not yet anyway. I'll have a long talk with Burt when he comes home and we'll go from there, I promise I wont be making you go anywhere else Blaine, you'll still be able to go McKinley and whatever happens we wont move too far okay? I wont drag you along anymore Blaine it isn't far on you and I can see that now," Angela kissed her son on the head. "We're going to be fine, okay?" Blaine nodded hugging his mother tighter, relief flooding through him. He didn't have to leave Kurt; maybe things would work out after all.

888

Kurt was extremely tired when he came home that night after a two hour cheerio practise that coach Sue took no excuses to get out of, plus the emotional tiredness from everything that happened with Blaine the past few days he really just wanted to get home, shower and go to sleep.

Lately nothing was going to way Kurt wanted though, instead he came home to Burt and Angela sitting on the couch with unreadable expressions.

"Kurt, could you go get Blaine and both of you sit with us for a bit? We all need to talk." Burt said and Kurt nodded, confused. He knocked apprehensively on Blaine's door till he heard the other boy say 'come in'.

"Blaine… uh my dad said for us to go downstairs… apparently we need to talk." Blaine nodded and stood up and Kurt was surprised by his reaction, why wasn't he worried like Kurt? "Do you know what's going on?" Kurt whispered as Blaine walked past him to go downstairs.

Blaine stopped and Kurt saw his shoulders tense up for a second before relaxing, he turned around to face Kurt and smiled, taking Kurt's hand into his; Kurt gasped at the sudden contact and his heart warmed at the familiar sensation, "Look Kurt, whatever happens it's going to be okay."

Kurt nodded but felt suddenly panicky, did Blaine tell his dad about them? He couldn't have could he? What did Blaine mean by 'it's going to be okay'; that speech was meant to comfort Kurt but it just made him all the more nervous.

Both boys sat down on the couch and waited for Burt or Angela to speak up.

"Boys," Burt started. "I know this may seem out of the blue to you but me and Ange haven't exactly been… uh…"

"Getting along," Angela said for Burt and Burt smiled appreciatively.

"Yeah that and well we've had a long discussion about it and we decided it'd be best if we'd go our separate ways." Kurt gasped; he was totally not expecting that.

"Dad…" Kurt began but Burt quickly shushed him.

"No Kurt it's fine, I'm fine honestly it's for the best, for all of us." He looked at Blaine then and Kurt wondered if his dad really did know something.

"So you and Blaine are… moving away then," Kurt asked and tried to keep the look of utter heartbreak off his face.

"No, well obviously we'll be moving out of here but Blaine will still be finishing school at McKinley," Angela answered.

"They'll be staying here until they find something more suitable living arrangements of course, I'm not exactly going to see them out on the streets until they find a house." Burt said gruffly, "I hope that's okay with you Kurt." He looked at his son.

"Yeah, no that's fine of course that's fine," Kurt babbled and tried to keep the happiness out of his voice, he was devastated for his dad because he thought he had finally found someone to spend the rest of his life with, but of course part of him was flooded with hope for him and Blaine.

"Blaine?" Angela looked over at the curly haired boy, he hadn't said anything for the whole conversation, just sat there looking at the floor. "Are you okay with all of this?"

Blaine nodded and smiled, "I just hope this decision makes you both happy; for what it's worth Burt, you're a great man and a great father." _and maybe one day if I marry Kurt you can really be a 'dad' to me_, he wanted to add but didn't.

Burt smile, tears prickling his eyes. He really did like that kid, at first he was a bit weary because of the whole 'bad boy' thing but he knew deep down Blaine was a great kid and he didn't want to assume anything but if the way he looked at Kurt was anything to go by, he didn't think he'd stop hearing from him anytime soon.

Kurt and Blaine retired back to their rooms after the conversation and it wasn't long before Blaine was knocking on Kurt's door, just like old times.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as he saw the figure standing in his doorway. "Come in."

Blaine did as Kurt said and was soon sitting next to Kurt on his bed, unable to keep a giant smile off his face.

"What has gotten you so happy?" Kurt teased.

"Oh nothing just like in a few months we wont be _step brothers _anymore and you know," Blaine waggled his eyebrows and Kurt was happy that Blaine was back.

"You do know we wont be able to be together for a while though right?" Blaine looked like a kicked puppy and Kurt quickly reassured him. "That doesn't mean that we wont ever be together, I'm just saying it will be a bit weird if we suddenly start dating after my dad's divorce is finalised."

"Yeah you're right, sorry I guess I'm just really happy. I mean I'm sad for my mom and Burt but I'm also happy that my mom will finally be able to live for herself and not have to get married every few months," Blaine laughed. "I mean I finally spoke to her, about how I feel."

"Really?" Kurt asked surprised.

Blaine began explaining everything from walking in on Angela about to leave till hugging her and her telling him everything was going to be okay, by the end of it Blaine was finally letting himself cry. "I really think things are going to be okay now Kurt."

Kurt hugged Blaine then and Blaine sighed into his shoulder, he pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Are we going to be okay?"

"Blaine," Kurt began. "We're going to be better than okay because once the dust has settled I'm going to announce to everyone that you're my boyfriend and we're going to go on dates and hold hands in public and I don't care what anyone thinks because I'll have you, I love you Blaine."

Blaine sat there shocked, it was the first time Kurt had properly said it and looking into his eyes he knew he meant every word. Blaine leant forward and pecked Kurt on the lips, "I love you too Kurt and I'm so damn happy that you're mine."

* * *

**AN**

**So there you go that's the end...**

**just kidding ;) (it almost was but)**

**don't kill me **

**Anyway, I'm glad to have finally gone fluffy all the blangst and klangst? was killing me so baaaad. I'm sorry for any mistakes I am REALLY ill and ugh so much effort to actually write this but I know i couldn't leave you guys too long without an update ;~; i'll just go die slowly in my own tears or something till I'm well enough to update again ^_^''**

**Sorry for the length my chapters keep getting shorter I will try to make the next one longer but honestly I don't wanna over-add anything so it feels like I'm draaagging it out, from now on though it shall probably be fluffy and smutty with the odd sprinkle of angst ;) honestly I have no idea how long this will go on for after this, this is kind of how far I've planned it because well yeah... so if you have any ideas of things you want to see then I'll try write it in? like ideas for dates etc. I'll probably get another major storyline in my sleep but till then yeah anything you want to see let me know :) **

**Also; I am sorry if I don't get certain things right based on divorce or housing (I know that doesn't make sense but bear with me lol I know there aren't major things about housing but yeah) because I am not American but British so idk if divorce laws are different or anything, basically I wont be writing to much into the divorce but if you find anything wrong just don't question it since it will make things easier for me :P just go with whatever I write is right in MY AU :P yeah I know I'm such a cop out but what can you dooo ~ **

**also I hope i made you actually like Angela because she isn't that bad really she just tries to do the right thing for all the wrong reasons.**

**Thank you for all the feedback (reviews, alerts etc) you all seriously make my LIFE because every time I get a compliment on my writing I legit squeal and smile like a mad person (IN PUBLIC) I just love you all so much this medication is making me have all the feels yay.**

**Anyway sorry for taking up your time writing a longer AN than the actual chapter *heh* as alwaaaays I am blainedandyson on tumblr if you want to be best friends with me or something or not.**

**Reviews are like klisses except I get more of them *ba dum tiss* **


	15. Chapter 15

**Full AN at the bottom :)**

**Warnings: Smut!**

* * *

In the few months since Kurt and Blaine had found out their parents were splitting up they had sold the house and split the profits leaving both families with enough money to afford a smaller house (like Kurt and Burt had been living in before) and Angela and Burt's divorce was being finalised. It wasn't a messy divorce, things worked out for the better in the end and Angela had decided to not run after anymore men and instead focus on herself and her relationship with her son. Blaine and Angela had gotten closer and actually had conversations that didn't revolve around her latest fling, she still dated a few men of course but it was never anything serious and if someone came along she promised herself to wait before rushing into marriage or anything serious like moving in. Burt wasn't as sad or depressed as Kurt imagined him to be after the divorce, he just said 'it wasn't meant to be' and Kurt admired his optimism.

As for Kurt and Blaine; both boys decided to wait till everything settled down before announcing their relationship, they had decided to become boyfriends a few weeks after the announcement of their parents splitting up but decided to stay in secret for that little bit longer, they waited a long time already a few more months wouldn't hurt.

It was exactly four months later when Blaine asked Kurt out on a date, their first date. Of course Kurt accepted; no one knew of them being together yet but he really wanted to be with Blaine outside of both their houses (luckily Angela and Burt just came to the conclusion Blaine and Kurt became good friends during the time they spent as step brothers - so they didn't question them staying or going to each others houses every weekend.)

Kurt was busy styling his hair after changing his outfit for the 4th time that day before finally deciding on his black skinny jeans with boots that reached his calf and a white button down with a grey waistcoat. He didn't know why he felt so nervous it wasn't like him and Blaine had just started going out, they had even had 'sex' for crying out loud, well as far as both boys wanted to go anyway, they hadn't gone all the way just yet. Kurt was fussing with his hair one last time before he heard the doorbell ring, he shot up quickly and ran to the door. (Burt was at the shop so Kurt didn't have to deal with all the questions and he didn't really want to tell his father about him and Blaine just yet.) He had told his dad he'd be out late with some friends, his dad looked sceptical but didn't question it.

"Blaine!" Kurt grinned taking in the other boys appearance; he looked good. Blaine was wearing a red and white striped long sleeved sweater with dark jeans, his hair was slightly curling but still gelled and his eyes were shining brightly as he smiled at Kurt.

"Hi," Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and Kurt giggled kissing Blaine lightly on the neck, "you look good." Blaine commented and Kurt blushed.

"Thanks, so do you," Kurt followed Blaine to his car and almost swooned when Blaine opened his door for him and shot him a dazzling smile.

"Always the gentleman," Kurt teased as he slid in the passenger seat.

"I try my best," Blaine winked as he walked over to his side of the car.

"So, where are we going may I ask?" Kurt looked over at Blaine who had a mischievous but proud look.

"You'll see," he winked again and Kurt's stomach felt like it was doing flips, he was extremely nervous but excited at the same time; his first proper date with anyone ever, he just hoped it'd be as magical as he imagined.

"We're here!" Blaine announced stopping the car, they had been driving for almost an hour.

Kurt raised his eyebrows as he looked around, "you're kidding right?"

Blaine's face fell, "what?"

"Blaine we're in the middle of no-where," this was partly true, looking around Kurt could see just a long road ahead and around just a bunch of grass and giant trees.

"Ah-hah!" Blaine shouted getting out of the car and Kurt followed him, confused. Blaine walked to the back of his car and opened the boot revealing a picnic style basket, a few red pillows and 2 dark red blankets.

"Blaine-" Kurt began before Blaine cut him off.

"Before you say anything about getting your clothes dirty or anything about wild animals in the woods; just appreciate the fact we'll be alone for a few hours under the stars," Blaine pulled Kurt down for a soft kiss, "with some kickass food prepared by yours truly," he motioned to himself dramatically and Kurt stifled a giggle, Blaine could be so silly sometimes.

"I wasn't going to say anything like that actually," Kurt playfully huffed, pretending to be annoyed. "But now that you've said it…" Kurt couldn't continue what he was saying because Blaine was shoving the pillows and blankets into his hands and walking off holding the picnic basket. Kurt just stood there for a second checking out Blaine's ass as he walked before Blaine turned around.

"You coming or…?" Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts and blushed before briskly following Blaine into the woods.

They walked for about fifteen minutes before Blaine found the 'perfect' spot, Kurt couldn't disagree with the perfect part, it was almost like a meadow, it was surrounded by trees and there was a bit of light coming through them which had cast a lovely glow over the grass and flowers. Kurt stood there staring dumbly at the beauty of the scenery, only snapping out of it when Blaine pressed a soft kiss to his lips and took the items out of his hands.

Kurt watched as Blaine placed down the blanket and arranged the pillows delicately placing the picnic basket in the middle; he turned around and faced Kurt, smiling and motioning him to come over. Kurt complied walking over with shaky legs because this whole situation was extremely romantic and he felt like he was going to cry at any moment; Blaine looked so beautiful standing there with sunlight streaming over him and his gorgeous smiling stretching across his face. They both sat down in a bit of awkward silence since they were both feeling nervous by now.

"Why are we so nervous?" Blaine giggled as he started opening the picnic basket and handing out sandwiches.

"I don't know, I guess first date nerves?" Kurt eyed the sandwiches and cans of diet coke and raised a brow as Blaine.

"What? I said I made food I didn't say it was any gourmet shit."

"Charming," Kurt quipped and Blaine cocked his head to the side.

"You still love me," he smiled.

Kurt nodded, "that I do." He smiled.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a while; eating and just enjoying each others company. Once they finished the food Blaine put it all away and moved the picnic basket over, lying down on one of the pillows and pulling Kurt down with him so he was lying on his chest. "Thank you Kurt."

"For what?" Kurt asked looking up at Blaine who had a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine looked down intensely at his boyfriend, "for loving me, for giving me the chance that no one else ever would. For being mine."

Kurt pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips and smiled, "you don't have to thank me silly, you love me too remember. It's not just a one way thing."

"Yeah I know but I have no idea what I'd do without you."

"I guess that's one thing we can both agree on." Kurt teased and Blaine poked him in the side making him squeal. Blaine laughed, reached over and grabbed the second blanket; wrapping it around the both of them.

"Mmm warm," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's hair.

"Don't fall asleep on me, I said to my dad I'll be home late; not never."

"We could always run away together and live in the woods," Blaine laughed.

"And what about food?"

"We learn to hunt," Blaine looked at Kurt with intent and serious eyes and Kurt burst out laughing. "Hey I'm serious don't laugh we could become like pro huntsman or something." Kurt continued laugh and as Blaine pouted because he was serious and actually was planning his adventurous life in the woods with Kurt. "I'll give you something to laugh about," Blaine grinned mischievously and started tickling Kurt's ribs.

"No! stop! Oh my god I'm sorry- ugh," Kurt tried to shout between bursts of giggles as Blaine un-relentlessly attacked his sides; he finally stopped after a while and let Kurt catch his breath, Blaine ending up hovering over Kurt who was now lying against a few of the pillows. Blaine leant down and closed the gap between them, slowly and lovingly kissing his boyfriend.

Kurt pulled away and smiled, "fine we can live in the woods but when my dad comes looking for us you can deal with him and his shotgun."

Blaine grimaced. "On second thought let's not live in the woods."

Kurt giggled and pulled Blaine's head towards him softly kissing him on the lips; the first tentative and loving kiss soon turned into a needy passionate one. "Blaine…" Kurt moaned into the other boys mouth and Blaine knew exactly what he meant, they were in the woods and it wasn't really a good idea to go too far.

"I know Kurt," Blaine said sitting up. "I just can't help myself around you sometimes."

"Same," Kurt replied sitting up next to Blaine and resting his head on his shoulder. "For what it's worth though, this had been a brilliant first date."

"I know, only because It's with you." Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt and looking up to the stars in the sky. "Everything is perfect when I'm with you."

* * *

The next few weeks after that Kurt and Blaine went on a few more dates, some simple like to the movies and others more romantic like candle light dinners and that time Burt was out of town so Kurt cooked Blaine a meal and they both cuddled up in front of the fireplace and exchanged lazy kisses.

Kurt was extremely happy and of course wanted everyone else to know (Burt had noticed Kurt coming home later and singing around the house more; he guessed it was because of a boy and had a rough idea who it was.) so Kurt had decided it was finally time to tell his dad, it was the same day Blaine was going to tell his mom as well, they had both talked it over and decided now was the time.

"Hey dad can I talk to you about something?" Kurt nervously asked as he sat down, his dad was watching some football game but switched it off as soon as Kurt asked.

"Sure kiddo, what's up?" Burt looked concerned, Kurt was sitting there nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

"Well it's more that I have something to tell you than anything." Kurt said and Burt nodded for him to continue.

"I have a boyfriend dad," Kurt blurted out not knowing how else to approach the subject.

"I know, well I noticed anyway you've seemed a lot happier lately, and I'm not saying you need a boyfriend for that I just mean well I was your age once and I know what young love is like." Burt smiled and Kurt relaxed, feeling relieved his dad didn't flip at him for dating someone; when he found out who he is it might be different story. "So this kid, he have a name?"

"Uh yeah… that's the hardest part to tell you actually," Kurt bit his lip. "It's Blaine dad."

Burt nodded, an unreadable expression on his face. "I kind of knew that as well, I could see how you both looked at each other even when me and Angela were married," he looked over at his son. "How long has this been going on?"

"We've been boyfriends for a few months now, way after you and Angela split." Kurt said, which was still true but he didn't want to tell Burt every detail (like making out with Blaine while he was sleeping in the other room)

Burt nodded, "I'm happy for you kid, I mean Blaine's a good guy from what I see."

Kurt smiled brightly and ran over and hugged his father, "thank you dad, you don't know how much that means to me."

Burt held his son tighter, he had a rough idea of how much it meant to him.

* * *

Blaine sat at the dining table eating the meal his mother prepared, he took a deep breath and thought 'it's now or never'. "Mom?" Angela looked up from her salad, "can I tell you something?"

"Sure honey anything," Angela smiled. "We don't keep secrets anymore remember?"

"Yeah I know… well I'm kinda… well I am… I thought I should tell you that I'm now dating this amazing guy, well we have been boyfriends for a few months now and uh… yeah." Blaine looked down at his food.

"That's great honey!" Angela exclaimed. "What's his name?"

Blaine gulped, feeling his throat close up. He didn't know how his mother would react. "Kurt." he said quietly.

Angela looked confused for a second and then her eyes went wide with realisation. "Oh."

"Yeah…"

"Well if you're happy I'm happy, I'm guessing it's Kurt Hummel?" Blaine nodded. "Yes well, it may make for awkward in-law dinners when you're married," she joked and Blaine let himself smile. "But I'm happy for you, Kurt's a really lovely boy."

Blaine smiled and felt relieved; he honestly expected his mother to freak out or something.

Kurt and Blaine spent hours on the phone that night both extremely happy about how everything turned out for them, Angela and Burt were happy for them and nothing else mattered. Well except for the new directions, which they planned on telling them tomorrow.

* * *

"Settle down guys," Mr Shue ordered as the New Directions filed in to the choir room. "Now, Blaine has prepared something for us today so before we begin, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled his thanks and walked up in front of the rest of the group, some of the members looked confused while others looked intrigued. Kurt's face was the one he was looking at though and no one looked more confused than Kurt Hummel at that moment.

"This wasn't really planned but I woke up this morning and I knew I had to do this," Blaine said and everyone else looked even more confused.

Blaine whispered something to the band members and walked back over and opened his mouth to sing.

_Never knew I could feel like this_

_Like I've never seen the sky before_

_I want to vanish inside your kiss_

_Everyday I love you more and more_

Kurt's eyed widened as Blaine sang right to him, some of the New Directions were intensely focused on Blaine while others, mainly Santana and Rachel where looking at Kurt, noticing Blaine was singing to him. Santana sat there with a knowing smile and Rachel looked like she was going to explode, obviously feeling the romance in the air.

_Listen to my heart can you hear it sing_

_Tell me to give you everything _

_Seasons may change winter to spring_

_But I love you, until the end of time._

Everyone by this point had realised just who Blaine was singing to; some where exchanging confused whispers and others were looking at Kurt with smiles on there faces. Kurt was sitting there not noticing anything but Blaine; transfixed on his gorgeous boyfriend.

_Come what may_

_Come what may_

_I will love you until my dying day _

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine; holding his hands in his and started singing.

_**Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place**_

_**Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace**_

_**Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste**_

_**It all revolves around you**_

Blaine smiled and held Kurt close to him as they sang together.

_**There are no mountains to high **_

_**No rivers to wide**_

_**Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side**_

_**Storms cloud may gather**_

_**Stars may collide**_

"But I love you," Blaine sang to Kurt.

"I love you," Kurt sang back, tears falling from his eyes.

_**Until the end of time. **_

_**Come what may**_

_**Come what may**_

_**I will love you until my dying day**_

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Kurt finished, singing to Blaine who immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt, kissing him.

The noise of the applause coming from everyone could be deafening if Kurt and Blaine had actually been paying attention. They broke apart after the clapping had died down and faced the New Directions.

Puck was the first to speak up, "I'm all for love is love and all that but aren't you guys like… related?"

Blaine laughed lightly, "we _used _to be step brothers for a few months."

Puck nodded and gave them a thumbs up, "Cool."

"Well guys er- that was… I'm happy for you both," Mr Shue said patting Kurt on the back as they both went to sit down, holding hands.

The rest of glee went by smoothly, after a few congratulations and questions from Santana about if they had 'furthered' their sex life.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine went home together after that to Blaine's house, Angela was away visiting her parents and they would have the house alone.

As soon as they got through the door Kurt pressed Blaine against it and started feverishly kissing him, moving down his jaw and leaving marks there.

"Kurt- not that I'm complaining but we've just got through the door- hng." Blaine moaned as Kurt started kissing lower and lower, mouthing at the bulge in his jeans. "Oh god Kurt, c'mere." Blaine easily picked his boyfriend up and wrapped his legs around his waist, carrying him to his room.

Blaine gently placed Kurt on his bed and started kissing him slowly, "I love you so much." He murmured into his boyfriend's mouth.

"I love you too," Kurt said before seizing Blaine's face and kissing him passionately.

The both ended up naked after a while and were slowly rutting into each other when Blaine said something Kurt didn't think he'd hear for a while. "Oh god Kurt I want you inside me so bad,"

Kurt stopped kissing Blaine and stilled his hips. "A-are you sure?"

Blaine's eyes went wide when he realised he said that out loud, "uh… yeah I really do… I've always wanted it."

Kurt's eyes went dark and Blaine licked his lips which were quickly becoming dry.

"Let's do it then." Kurt growled, he actually _growled._

"W-what?" Blaine asked surprised.

"I want to make love you to Blaine."

That's how they got into the position they were in now, Blaine on his back as Kurt hovered over him entering a second finger as he stretched Blaine apart; murmuring words of comfort into his ear as he got used to the burn.

"Oh god Kurt more… I need more," Blaine moaned as Kurt entered a third finger.

"God you're so hot like this baby… so fucking tight…" Kurt groaned as he fucked his fingers into Blaine's ass.

"Please…"

"Please what baby?"

"Please I need you… I fucking need - oh," Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt brushed over his prostate. "Oh god Kurt please fuck me!" Blaine shouted and Kurt kissed him to quiet him down.

"Didn't think you were a screamer," Kurt teased as he pulled his fingers out and ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth.

"Well next time you can bottom and we'll see who screams then," Blaine retorted as Kurt rolled the condom onto himself and applied a generous amount of lube.

"Blaine you're in no position to be sassy with me," Kurt eased the tip of his cock into Blaine's ass. "Literally."

"Oh shut up and fuck me," Blaine growled and Kurt moaned as he pushed further in.

"Is this okay?" Kurt asked as he slowly eased in more.

"Yeah just give me a minute," Kurt complied and stopped, only half way in. "Okay you can move now."

Kurt slowly thrust in till he was all the way in and he moaned at how tight it was, "holy fuck how have we only just done this."

Blaine just moaned in response, "ugh shit, move Kurt, please just- ugh!" Kurt slowly moved out and slammed back in making Blaine moan loudly. Kurt set up a steady pace moving in and out of Blaine making both boys pant and moan, Kurt changed his angle to find the spot he was looking for and knew he did once Blaine shouted and swore.

"Fuck Kurt that feels so- fuck," Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and pushed it towards him. "Fuck me harder Kurt!"

Kurt didn't object and quickened his pace, matching Blaine's moans. "Shit I'm close," Kurt groaned as he continued fucking Blaine, he wrapped a hand around Blaine's aching cock as he pounded into him, quickly stroking up and down. "Come for me Blaine oh god please," Blaine's breath quickened and he was soon coming with a shout and a string of 'I love you's' and Kurt's name, Kurt followed soon after shouting Blaine's name and coming inside him; filling up the condom.

Kurt pulled out and Blaine whined at the emptiness. Kurt tied off the condom and threw it in the nearest trash can and lied next to Blaine, cuddling up to him close.

"That was amazing," Blaine said.

Kurt nodded; agreeing. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Kurt was surprised when Burt had told him he had found someone almost a year after separating from Angela. Her name was Carole and she was actually Finn Hudson's mother. They had met at a parent's teacher thing and hit it off right away.

"So you're gaining a new step brother?" Blaine raised his eyebrows when Kurt had told him the news of his dad getting married to his long term girlfriend Carole (they had been dating for quite a while). Kurt nodded and Blaine laughed, "hey maybe you'll hit it off like we did." Blaine winked and Kurt playfully poked him.

"You're the only step brother I'm willing to have sex with."

"Good to know," Blaine winked again and pulled Kurt in for a kiss.

The wedding was perfect of course, with Kurt's planning and everything. Finn was actually an okay step brother and he loved Carole.

Kurt had graduated with Blaine later that year, Kurt had got into NYADA and Blaine was going with Kurt to New York to study music. They got a small apartment together and did all of the 'couply' things, like go grocery shopping together, getting invited out together and even signing birthday cards together.

Everyone loved them and they were a well liked couple, they had this thing where they'd make up how they met when they were introduced to new people. One time Blaine even joked they had met in the woods after Kurt decided he wanted to become a hunter; needless to say the people they told didn't speak to them for the rest of the night, only their real friends knew how the really met.

They were Kurt and Blaine, fate had brought them together in the weirdest of ways. But they knew regardless of how they had met; they were meant to be.

**THE END.**

* * *

**So that's it, it's over!**

**I know I said a few more chapters but honestly, this is how I wanted to end it D: sorry if that's pissed anyone off!**

**I'm still willing to write things from this verse if people so wish it, so if you want any one-shots written let me know? **

**I hope you enjoyed this fic and thank you for sticking by me through it all, honestly it was an amazing ride :D (no pun intended ;))**

**So thank you for everything! **

**Reviews would be wonderful!**

**And if you want to follow me on tumblr or just message me and chat: blainedandyson :) **

**Also if you're on tumblr and you want to liveblog or say anything about this fic, tag it with blainedandyson so I can see :) **

**I love you all! **

**Look forward to my next fic! :D which I may or not be posting tomorrow, depending if i plan it out quick enough :P **


End file.
